Sin dulzura
by GreenKiwi-Nana
Summary: Eras una chica normal, vivías en el distrito 13, asistías a la universidad, socializabas y tenias varios amigos cercanos pero todo eso cambia cuando inesperadamente terminas envuelta en una investigación de la ccg, lo cual termina haciendo que te involucres en varios problemas y conozcas a las personas menos esperadas, entre ellos a Suzuya Juuzou. (Suzuya Juuzou x Lectora)
1. Azúcar y un Comienzo

Hola soy Kiwi :3

Este es mi primer fanfic de Tokyo Ghoul, así que espero que les agrade, casi no hay historias con "Reader insert" así que decidí hacer una, ademas tampoco hay muchas de Suzuya Juuzou y yo realmente lo adoro así que pues aquí esta.

Disfrútenla y cualquier error ortográfico que encuentren por favor avísenme, para no volver a cometerlo.

* * *

**Lunes.**

Eran las 6 de la mañana y tu molesta alarma había comenzado a sonar, sabias que tenias que levantarte pero no querías, maldecías que hoy fuera día de escuela, la alarma no dejaba de sonar.

**-Maldito aparato** –susurraste con enojo

Te levantaste, caminaste hasta el despertador y lo apagaste, fuiste al baño de tu habitación a hacer tus necesidades y posteriormente bañarte, al salir del baño viste la hora en el reloj, 6:30 A.M, aún tenías tiempo de sobra, comenzaste a cambiarte, hoy habías elegido ponerte una blusa negra con la frase "Shut up" grabada en ella, unos jeans pegados y tus convers negros, agradeciste mentalmente que en tu universidad no se llevara uniforme, saliste de tu habitación y te dirigiste a la cocina para hacer algo de desayunar, te hiciste un sándwich, te lo comiste, tomaste tus cosas, saliste de tu departamento y te dirigiste a la universidad.

El estar en la universidad en un día como este era muy aburrido, todos los lunes tenías el horario corrido lo cual significaba que solo tenías 10 minutos para almorzar y otros 10 minutos para comer, con tan poco tiempo para comer era imposible que fueras a ver a tus amigos los cuales estudiaban en tu misma universidad pero en diferentes carreras. Saliste a las 5 P.M. de la universidad, agradecías que tu día más pesado de la semana haya terminado.

Te faltaban varias cosas de uso básico, así que fuiste al supermercado a comprarlas, al terminar de elegir fuiste a pagarlas, había una larga fila pero esperabas no tardarte mucho… gran error, de haber sabido que te tardarías una hora en la fila y que a parte la señora que iba delante de ti en la fila se iba a poner a discutir con el cajero, sumándole 20 minutos más a tu agonía, mejor no hubieras ido al supermercado.

Después de todo lo que paso en el supermercado, miraste la hora en tu celular, ya eran casi las 7 y ya estaba anocheciendo. Querías llegar lo más rápido que pudieras a tu casa, para tener un merecido descanso, así que decidiste tomar un atajo, el cual consistía en pasar por un túnel que te llevaba directamente a tu departamento, o bueno más bien te dejaba realmente cerca del edificio donde estaba.

Mientras caminabas por el túnel te sentías un poco observada, algo estaba mal con ese lugar, volteaste hacia atrás… nada, volteaste hacia la derecha… nada, volteaste hacia la izquierda… nada y definitivamente hacia el frente no había nada, seguiste caminando, tal vez solo estabas un poco paranoica por el hecho de que casi no tomabas este camino de regreso a tu casa y que eras la única persona transitando en ese momento por el túnel , aunque… no habías volteado hacia arriba, no querías mirar, en las películas de terror siempre que veías al asesino te terminaba matando pero la curiosidad pudo más que el miedo, así que volteaste hacia arriba, deseaste no haberlo hecho, arriba de ti había un hombre con las iris rojas y lo que restaba de sus ojos era completamente negro, sabias que era… un ghoul, empezaste a correr pero no hiciste ningún avance, el ghoul te había atrapado con su kagune, su kagune era como una cola y estaba enrollada en tu cintura, sabias que te comería, tu corazón palpitaba muy fuerte, el ghoul te jalo hacia él, soltaste la bolsa y tus cosas, cerraste los ojos esperando sentir el dolor de ser comida pero nada… no había dolor, tampoco sentias la presión en tu cintura, abriste los ojos y volteaste.

Un chico pelinegro de cabello corto, con piel pálida, de 1.60 metros de altura y vestía un abrigo negro, estaba sosteniendo una especie de dagas extrañas en sus manos, las dagas estaban cubiertas de sangre, viste hacia abajo, el ghoul que te había atrapado yacía en el piso, su cuerpo a la orilla del túnel y su cabeza a unos 3 metros de los pies del chico, las paredes del tunel cubiertas de sangre, sangre en el piso, sangre por todos lados, sangre en todo menos sobre ti... el chico te volteo a ver, tú lo viste, sus ojos eran de un rojo brillante, muy raros a tu parecer.

**-Oye, ¿estás bien?** –Dijo el chico mirándote fijamente

**-Sí…creo que sí** –La voz te temblaba, aún tenias miedo

**-Que bien, bueno, adiós** –Empezó a caminar hacia la salida del túnel, la cual no estaba muy lejos

Querías saber su nombre, pero las palabras no salían de tu boca, hiciste un esfuerzo más.

**-¡Espera!** –Exclamaste subiendo la voz

**-¿Qué?** –Se giró y te volteo a ver

**-¿Có…Cómo te llamas?** –Balbuceaste, te maldecias por no poder articular bien las palabras

El chico te miro por unos segundos y respondió.

**-Suzuya Juuzou** –Fue lo último que dijo antes de irse tan rápido como llego

Suzuya Juuzou, era el nombre de quien te había salvado, era el nombre de ese chico extraño, no lo olvidarías.

...

_Azúcar... __Lunes:_

_El día más pesado de la semana, el día más fastidioso de la semana, el día que casi me come un ghoul, el día que un chico me salvo, no creo poder dormir esta noche._

_Palabras clave: Suzuya Juuzou_

_..._


	2. Azúcar y un Reencuentro

Gracias por los reviews, no había podido subir el siguiente capitulo debido a que mi computadora se descompuso, pero por fin la tengo de vuelta así que aquí esta el siguiente capitulo.

Decidí hacerles caso y cambiar la forma de narración, la verdad se me facilita mas así, gracias por sus consejos.

Notas: (T/N) es tu nombre

* * *

**Azúcar y un Reencuentro**

**Martes**

La alarma había comenzado a sonar, la apague en seguida, no había podido dormir en toda la noche, lo intente y lo intente pero no funcionaba solo seguía dando vueltas sobre mi cama, eran las 6 de la mañana en punto, debía asearme e ir a la universidad, no podía permitirme perder un día de clases, perder un día significaba perder demasiados apuntes.

El estar becada era genial y a la vez no, mi universidad es muy buena pero mantener el promedio para conservar la beca a veces era demasiado extenuante, sino fuera por la beca no estaría aquí. Observé de nuevo el reloj, ya eran las 6:10 a.m., me paré y me dirigí al baño para asearme y cambiarme, al terminar tome las llaves, mi mochila y salí rumbo a la escuela.

Llegue temprano a la escuela, 30 minutos antes para ser exactos, había comprado una crepa para desayunar en el camino, estaba comiéndomela, decidí sentarme en una banca para acabar de comer mi crepa.

-**Hola, querida, ¿quieres salir conmigo?**\- sentí una mano en mi hombro y automáticamente me pare de la banca dispuesta a salir corriendo pero alguien sujeto mi mano.

-**Qué mala, ¿así saludas a tu mejor amiga huyendo despavorida?** \- Miré a Arid, ella era mi mejor amiga desde el bachillerato, habíamos entrado a la misma universidad pero ella estudiaba una carrera diferente a la mía.

-**Arid, no es divertido, creí que eras alguno de los idiotas de mi salón**\- le dije mientras hacia un puchero.

-**¿Con alguno de los idiotas de tu salón te refieres a ese chico que siempre esta molestándote con que salgas con él?, ¿cómo se llama? ¡ah! sí, ¡Fei!.**

-**Sí, parece no cansarse.**

-**Tal vez le gustas mucho.**

**-No lo creo, solo quiere ver si caigo como todas las demás** \- Volví mi vista a mi crepa, Arid le había mordido sin darme cuenta, no le dí importancia y seguí comiendo tranquilamente.

Sí, Fei, un chico que había estado molestándome desde casi un mes pero recientemente era más molesto que de costumbre, era un chico muy atractivo pero era un patán así que simplemente quería sacármelo de encima, algunas veces había deseado que se lo comiera un ghoul pero después de lo de ayer no le desearía eso a nadie.

**-Al parecer no entiende el significado de la palabra no** \- Le dí la ultima mordida a mi crepa después de decir eso

**-Al parecer su cerebro es muy pequeño, no te preocupes**\- Arid puso su brazo alrededor de mis hombros - **Vamos te dejaré en tu salón de clases, si sigue molestándote siempre puedes avisarme y me asegurare de darle un apropiado escarmiento.**

**-Gracias pero no creo que sea necesario, yo puedo sola con el.**

Habían terminado las clases, me sentí aliviada ahora podía volver a casa y descansar debidamente.

Comencé a pensar en los sucesos de la noche anterior, las imágenes pasaban una tras otra en mi cabeza y aún me daban escalofríos, tal vez debí haberle contado a Arid acerca de ello, pero ella siempre se preocupa demasiado pro mi, si le hubiera dicho seguro que todo el año me acompañaría a mi casa después de clases y no quiero ser una carga, los recuerdos era traumaticos pero definitivamente lo que más había captado mi atención era ese chico "Suzuya Juuzou", sino fuera por el definitivamente ahora estaría 6 metros bajo tierra en un ataúd en algún cementerio de la ciudad, había salvado mi vida, era un chico enigmático.

Iba sumida en mis pensamientos hasta que repentinamente choque con algo y caí al piso.

**-¿Qué rayos?** \- Mire hacia arriba y ví la persona con la que había chocado.

**\- ¡(T/N)!** \- Dijo Fei, mientras te levantaba del piso y te abrazaba - **Cuanto me alegro de verte.**

**\- ¿Fei?, por dios, quítate** \- lo empuje para apartarlo de mi.

**\- Tu no entiendes, tienes que ayudarme, un tipo raro me esta siguiendo** -Dijo Fei con visible pánico.

**\- ¿Un tipo raro?** \- Miraste hacia el lugar de donde venia Fei.

Había una persona con una larga gabardina color blanco, media aproximadamente 1,70 mts de altura y usaba una mascara extraña, una mascara que se asemejaba a las que se usaban en los carnavales de Venecia, era una mascara muy extravagante pero de alguna manera esa persona se veía peligrosa.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos la persona estaba al lado de Fei, lo golpeo en un costado y lo mando varios metros lejos de mi, esto definitivamente era algo que un humano no podía hacer, solo significaba que esa persona era un ghoul, maldije mi suerte, espere que también me golpeara a mi pero me ignoro y amino hasta donde se encontraba Fei , una cosa parecida a una cuchilla salio de su hombro y se clavo en el estomago de Fei, era una imagen horrorosa, no podía moverme, no podía hacer nada, mi corazón latía a mil por hora, mi respiración se volvió agitada, sabia que ahora seguía yo, debía correr pero mis piernas no respondían, la persona empezó a acercarse a mi pero antes de lograr acercarse lo suficiente se alejo, y algo parecido a una guadaña se encontraba en frente de mi.

**\- Venecia, no pienses en escapar** -Dijo el dueño de la guadaña, no esperaba verlo tan pronto, en frente de mi estaba Suzuya Juuzou.

Venecia, así había llamado al ghoul, el ghoul miro a Suzuya y luego a mi, un escalofrió paso por mi cuerpo aumentando aún más mi ritmo cardíaco, comenzaba a sentirme realmente mal, esto definitivamente no era buena para mi cuerpo, después de ello el ghoul desapareció.

**\- Se fue** \- Suzuya hizo un puchero, y volteo a verme, no me sentía nada bien, mi vista se nublaba- **¡Oye!...** \- Fue lo último que pude oír, antes de que todo se pusiera negro.

_..._

_Azúcar...Martes:_

_Otra día más, un ghoul más, una muerte, maldigo mi suerte._

_Palabras Clave: Ghoul, Venecia_

_..._

* * *

Perdón por el capitulo tan corto, pero ya se irán volviendo más largos conforme la historia transcurra, si encuentran algún error haganmelo saber, comenten si les gusto más este tipo de narración, que les parece como va la historia, etc.

¿Algún personaje que quieran que tenga protagonismo ademas de ustedes y Suzuya?, acepto sugerencias, desde ahora estaré subiendo capítulos más seguido, seguramente 1 por semana, y si no publico no se preocupen, aunque me tarde un poco en subir capítulos, no abandonare la historia.

¿Reviews? :3


	3. Azúcar y la CCG

¡Hola a todas! Aquí esta el capitulo de esta semana, las actualizaciones serán el martes o el miércoles de cada semana.

Disfrútenlo.

Notas: (T/N) Tu nombre, (T/A) Tu apellido

* * *

**Azúcar y la CCG**

**Miércoles **

Abrí mis ojos y lo primero que logre mirar fue el techo color blanco, voltee mi vista hacia la izquierda, había una maquina extraña a mi lado, marcaba mi pulso y otros signos vitales, me dí cuenta de que estaba en un hospital, me senté en la cama, podía ver la puerta no estaba muy lejos, como a 2 metros lejos de mi aproximadamente, no pude observarla con detenimiento ya que alguien la abrió.

**\- ¡Oh! ya despertaste, que bien** \- Dijo Suzuya con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, desde la puerta.

Lo observe con extrañeza, no recordaba muy bien lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, recuerdo que Suzuya me salvo y después de eso nada, todo negro. Suzuya no espero mi respuesta y se acerco a mi, se sentó en la orilla de la cama, viéndome.

**-¿Estas bien?, te ves un poco pálida.**

**-¿Eh?, estoy bien, solo un poco confundida.**

**-¿Confundida?** \- Dijo Suzuya mientras inclinaba ligeramente su cabeza a un lado, se veía muy tierno.

**-Sí, no recuerdo que paso ayer después de que apareciste.**

**-¡Ah!, te desmayaste, así que te trajimos al hospital para que te revisaran, debió ser algo impactante para ti, ver a un ghoul asesinar a alguien.**

Antes de poder responderle alguien toco la puerta, Suzuya y yo volteamos hacia la puerta, en la puerta esta un chico muy alto de cabello color negro y con complexión muy delgada.

**-Hanbee, ya te habías tardado **\- Voltee a ver a Suzuya, al parecer conocía al chico.

**-Lamento la tardanza Superior Suzuya**\- Dijo el chico para después voltear a verme

Lo observe bien, tenia una libreta en la mano, sabia que los miembros de la CCG trabajaban en parejas, probablemente era el compañero de Suzuya.

**-Tu debes ser (T/N) (T/A).**

**-Sí, yo soy (T/N).**

**-Señorita (T/N), Yo soy Abara Hanbee, investigador ghoul de segundo rango y soy a mano derecha del Superior Suzuya, me alegra que ya este mejor.**

**-...¿Gracias?.**

**-He venido a hacerle algunas preguntas, si no le molesta.**

**-Em.. claro, no me molesta.**

Después de eso Habee tomo asiento en una silla que estaba cerca de la cama y empezó a preguntarme sobre lo que recordaba sobre los hechos de ayer, la verdad no estaba poniendo mucha atención, y respondía de forma automática, mis ojos estaban más concentrados en observar a Suzuya Juuzou, el cual se había parado de la cama y había comenzado a observar todo lo que había en la habitación mientras comía caramelos los cuales había sacado de las bolsas de su gabardina.

**-Gracias por responder señorita (T/N).**

Volví mi vista hacia Hanbee .

**-Claro, no hay problema, ¿puedo saber que fue lo que me ataco ayer?.**

**-Venecia, un Ghoul de clase S** \- No parecía querer darme más información que esa, decidí no preguntar nada más, no quería involucrarme más con ghouls pero definitivamente quería involucrarme más con Suzuya Juuzou, era una persona muy singular llamaba por completo mi atención.

**-Ya veo... ¿y cuando podre salir de aquí?.**

**-Posiblemente te darán de alta en algunas horas más.**

**-Superior Suzuya**\- Otro chico apareció en la puerta - **Lo necesitan en la base.**

Suzuya volteo a verlo, le hizo una seña con la mano, y luego volteo a verme.

**-Bueno, creo que nos veremos después (T/N)**\- Me sonrió **\- Vamos Hanbee.**

**-Sí, superior Suzuya, adiós señorita (T/N)**

Suzuya salio por la puerta sin voltearme a ver, Hanbee en cambio volteo a verme e inclino su cabeza antes de salir por la puerta.

Dos horas después fui dada de alta, eran las 3 de la tarde, Suzuya y Hanbee no volvieron, pero unos agentes de la CCG me llevaron a mi edificio, al llegar subi las escaleras y entre a mi departamento, había perdido un día de clases, lo que precisamente más quería evitar, fije mi vista en mi teléfono de casa, tenia 10 mensajes de voz, todos de mis padres, por supuesto, estuve en el hospital, era obvio que le avisarían a mis padres, comencé a oir los mensajes de voz, todos decían que estaban muy preocupados por mi, que no podían ir a verme, que como estaba, me recriminaban que esto no hubiera pasado si no me hubiera ido de casa, que me iban a devolver a casa, y que la siguiente semana irían por mi quisiera o no.

Mis padres eran algo sobre protectores y después de esto, la idea de regresarme a casa no se les quitaría, tendría que pensar en alguna buena razón para convencerlos de no hacer eso, ser atacada por un ghoul no iba a arruinar mi vida. Llame a mis padres y les conté lo que paso, no logre hacerlos cambiar de idea sobre volver a casa, colgué el teléfono, tendría que volver a hablar con ellos después.

Me dispuse a hacer la tarea, tenia en la mente muchas cosas y necesitaba distraerme con algo, y que mejor que con la tediosa tarea.

Dieron las 6 de la tarde, tenia mucha hambre así que salí a comprar algo de comer, tome mi bolsa y salí de mi departamento.

Las calles estaban algo solas hoy, no había nadie aparte de mi en la calle, lo bueno era que el super mercado no estaba muy lejos de mi edificio, estaba a aproximadamente 5 cuadras, comencé a caminar, me sentía observada como al primera vez que me encontré con un ghoul, voltee hacia todos lados, nadie...seguí caminando, solo estaba un poco paranoica, llegue al supermercado, compre los ingredientes para hacer la cena y salí de el, estaba revisando la cuenta.

Por estar atenta viendo la cuenta, un tipo paso corriendo y me quito mi bolsa.

**-¡Oye devuélvemela!** -Corrí detrás de el, ya estaba cansada de no poder hacer nada, el tipo dio vuelta en un callejón y antes de poder entrar al callejón escuche un grito, me acerque un poco solo para ver otra de las peores escenas que alguien podría contemplar, era un ghoul, había atacado al tipo, decidí irme antes de que me viera pero era demasiado tarde, el ghoul era muy rápido y ahora estaba frente a mi, yo conocía a ese ghoul, reconocía esa gabardina, esa altura, y por supuesto esa extraña mascara tan llamativa... era Venecia, me paralice, sino logro comerme ayer, definitivamente lo haría hoy.

Cerré los ojos esperando ser comida pero nada, los abrí y vi como Venecia tomaba mi mano y me devolvía mi bolsa, la que el tipo me había robado, después de eso desapareció, me quede desconcertada, estaba impactada, no me había comido, no me había hecho daño pero lo más impresionante era que me había devuelto mi bolsa, asesinaba personas pero me devolvía mi bolsa, nada tenia sentido, si antes tenia muchas cosas que pensar, ahora tenia más.

Pero la pregunta que me hacia era: **¿Debía decirle a la CCG sobre esto?.**

_..._

_Azúcar...Miércoles:_

_Ser interrogada por la CCG y que un ghoul me devolviera mi bolsa que fue robada. Estoy estupefacta._

_Palabras Clave: Duda existencial_

_..._

* * *

Bueno, ¿Qué tal les pareció?, a partir de aquí la historia se pone más interesante, intentaré meter a Haise en la historia, espero les agrade la idea, hasta la próxima semana.

Gracias por leer.

_¿Reviews?_


	4. Azúcar y confusión

Después de mucho tiempo, traigo el siguiente capitulo, pero bueno tarde pero seguro :3

Notas: (T/N) Tu nombre, (T/A) Tu apellido

* * *

**Azúcar y confusión**

**Jueves**

Desperté a la hora usual, me di una ducha y después me puse la ropa, no podía sacarme de la mente los secesos de ayer, _Venecia _me había devuelto mi bolsa, podía matar personas a diestra y siniestra pero me devolvía mi bolsa, mientras más pensaba en ello menos sentido tenia para mi, simplemente nada cuadraba, decidí esperar a que las cosas tuvieran algo más de sentido, no le contaría aún sobre esto a la CCG hasta tener alguna conclusión.

Me prepare el desayuno y salí de mi departamento con rumbo a la universidad, había perdido un día de escuela y tenia que reponer los apuntes de otra manera me retrasaría y eso no era bueno. Al llegar a la escuela todos estaban comentando cosas sobre la muerte de Fei, incluso las personas que no lo conocían estaban comentando sobre ese tema pero sorprendentemente no hablaban de mi, no sé si no sabían que yo también estaba involucrada pero era mejor así, así no los tendría haciéndome preguntas todo el día.

**\- ¡(T/N)!**

Voltee hacia donde provenía la voz, era mi amiga Arid y venia corriendo a toda velocidad hacia mi

**\- ¡Arid!, no corras tan rápido, te caerás** -Le dije con visible preocupación

**\- Estaré bien, no te preocupes** \- Después de decir eso redujo su velocidad y camino lo que quedaba de camino hacia mi **\- (T/N), ¿estas bien?**

**\- Em...claro** \- Comencé a ponerme nerviosa, la verdad no quería decirle sobre el ghoul Venecia, solo se preocuparía por mi **\- ¿Por qué no debería estarlo?**

**\- Bueno pues ayer no viniste a clase.**

**-Cierto, es que... me quede despierta hasta tarde y me levante tarde al siguiente día, así que ya no pude venir, perdón por preocuparte.**

**\- ¡Oh! ya veo, esta bien, pero cuida más de ti, no esta bien dormir tarde, luego pierdes clases** \- Me dijo mientras sonreía, le devolví la sonrisa y justo cuando iba a decirle algo más, mi celular sonó.

Tome mi celular y vi la pantalla, era mi madre, seguramente iba a volver a decirme que iban a venir por mi, tenia que contestar aunque no quisiera, la llamada no fue larga, mi madre diciéndome que no vendrían la próxima semana sino que vendrían hoy, yo reclamándole que no me iría, ella volviéndome a decir que sí regresaría a casa, termine gritándole que no me iría y colgué la llamada visiblemente molesta.

**\- ¿Tu madre quiere que regreses a casa?** \- Voltee a ver a Arid de nuevo, le estaba gritando a mi madre, era imposible que no me escuchara.

**\- Bueno algo así.**

**\- ¿Por qué?.**

**\- Bueno tu sabes que nunca han querido que este lejos de ellos, algunas cosillas hicieron que volviera a detonar la idea, pero no me iré.**

**\- Acabas de gritarles que no querías que vinieran hoy, así que van a venir por ti hoy, para que vengan hoy deben estar muy preocupados.**

**\- Sí, pero no me iré, aquí esta mi vida y mis estudios no me lo pueden quitar solo por algunos problemas**\- Debía callarme y cambiar el tema antes de que dijera algo sobre el ghoul y tuviera que explicarle a Arid, tener a mis padres preocupados ya era más que suficiente, no preocuparía a Arid también.

Cambie el tema y comenzamos a hablar sobre lo que paso ayer en las clases de Arid, cuando dio la hora de clases Arid me acompaño a mi salón y luego ella se fue al suyo.

Al acabarse las clases me dispuse a ir a mi casa pero al llegar a la entrada vi a muchas chicas cuchicheando algo sobre un chico guapo en la puerta, me acerque a ver, la persona que estaba en la entrada era Suzuya Juuzou, al verme se acerco a mi.

**\- (T/N), te estaba esperando** \- Me dijo con una enorme sonrisa, podía sentir todas las miradas de envidia de las chicas sobre mi, es cierto que Suzuya era una persona muy singular pero también era guapo, era obvio que esto pasaría.

**\- Suzuya, ¿me estabas esperando?** \- Intenté ignorar las miradas

**\- Sí, necesito hablar de algo serio contigo** \- Me dijo aún sonriendo

**\- Ya veo.. este... ¿porque no vamos a otro lugar a hablar?** \- Las miradas eran penetrantes, ¿no podían ir a atender sus asunto en vez de querer asesinarme con su mirada?

**\- Claro**

Al escuchar la respuesta de Suzuya , tome su mano y camine hacia una pastelería que estaba cerca de la escuela, entramos y nos sentamos en una de las mesas de adentro, una chica vino a tomar nuestra orden, pedí una rebanada de pastel de chocolate, mientras que Suzuya pidió un pudin, un cupcake, una rebanada pastel y algunos dulces más.

**\- Quería hablarte de Venecia** \- comencé a ponerme nerviosa, tal vez ya sabían lo que había sucedido ayer y ahora me iba a regañar por no decirles y me metería en problemas serios.

Entre en pánico y comience a contarle lo que paso ayer a Suzuya aunque no me lo había pedido y aunque no me hubiera dicho nada más, el solo me escuchaba mientras sonreía.

**\- Bueno, así paso...**

**\- Bueno (T/N) no estábamos enterados de eso pero que bueno que me dijiste, esto nos ayuda a confirmar lo que venia a decirte.**

**\- ¿No lo sabían?** \- Me sentía muy tonta por pensar que ellos lo sabían todo y me tenían vigilada, estaba muy paranoica **\- Bueno ¿qué confirmaste?.**

**\- Que Venecia esta relacionado contigo.**

**\- ¡¿Eh?!, ¡yo ni siquiera lo conozco!.**

**\- Lo sabemos, pero parece que él si te conoce a ti**\- La chica que tomo nuestros pedidos trajo los postres y Suzuya empezó a comer dejando la idea anterior idea al aire.

**\- Entonces...** \- No había tocado mi postre, si estaba relacionado conmigo algo debía haber hecho para captar su atención pero yo era una chica muy normal, era imposible que hiciera algo.

**\- No te preocupes, te protegeremos, nos ayudaras a capturar a Venecia** \- Volvió a sonreír.

Estaba asombrada, a pesar de parecer un chico muy infantil a la vez era muy maduro, eso solo incrementaba mi curiosidad por él, la verdad disfrutaba estar a su alrededor, comencé a comer y no comente nada más, al terminar de comer Suzuya pago, aunque yo quera pagar mi parte el no me dejo, se ofrecio a acompañarme hasta mi departamento, en el camino estábamos hablando de cosas triviales, hablar con Suzuya era muy divertido y relajante, mis preocupaciones desaparecían, al llegar a mi departamento...

**\- ¡(T/N)!** \- Conocía esa voz... era la de mi madre, voltee a verla, también estaba mi padre allí, se acercaron a Suzuya y a mi, mi padre estaba taladrando a Suzuya con la mirada, era obvio que estaba mal entendiendo las cosas.

**\- Mamá, Papá, ¿qué hacen aquí?** \- Hice como sino supiera porque venían.

**\- Para llevarte de regreso a casa, muchachita** \- Dijo mi padre, estaba más enojado porque llegue con Suzuya que por otra cosa

**\- Papá ya te dije que abandonare todo aquí solo por ustedes y por un ghoul, estaré bien.**

Mi padre se enojo y me tomo de la muñeca, empezó a arrastrarme por el pasillo en dirección hacia la salida pero un mano hizo que el soltara mi muñeca.

**\- ¡Oye! ¿quién te crees para hacer eso?**

**\- Suzuya Juuzou** \- Le sonrió a mi padre - **esta lastimando a su hija, ademas la necesitamos.**

**\- ¿Ah? **\- Mi padre estaba visiblemente muy confundido.

**\- Padre, el es Suzuya Juuzou, investigador ghoul de primera clase en la CCG**

Al decir esto la actitud de mi padre cambio completamente, creo que debió ser porque Suzuya es de los investigadores más importantes en el distrito 13.

**\- Su hija nos ayudara a capturar al ghoul que la atacó, por eso no puede llevársela, le prometemos que nada le pasara, la protegeremos.**

Suzuya empezó a explicarle todo a mis padres, su actitud era mucho más madura, supongo que porque era un asunto serio, agradecía mucho que me haya ayudado, el jalón de mi padre definitivamente dejaría moretón al siguiente día, al terminar de hablar con ellos, hablaron conmigo sobre si estaba de acuerdo y eso, les dije que sí, no quería regresar con ellos, se fueron más tranquilos ya que la CCG me protegería pero dijeron que vendrían más seguido, se fueron porque sino se iban ahorita no alcanzarían a llegar a tiempo a casa.

Suspire de alivio, no tendría que volver a casa y abandonar todo.

**\- Muchas gracias Suzuya.**

**\- De nada** \- Me sonrió, creo que comenzaba a amar esa sonrisa, después de todo venia de la persona que me había ayudado varias veces.

Lo invite a cenar, con la platica ya se había hecho algo tarde y la verdad quería pasar más tiempo con el, el acepto, hice la cena mientras el comía dulces que tenia en mi casa y mientras observaba todo lo que había en ella. Al estar la cena lista, nos dispusimos a comer y a platicar sobre cosas triviales de nuevo, no era común tener un chico en mi casa pero sorprendentemente me sentía muy relajada alrededor de él.

Al terminar de cenar, Suzuya se disponía a ir pero recibió una llamada antes, solo le dijo a la otra persona que si, que el le avisaría y luego volteo a verme.

**\- (T/N), tus padres tuvieron un accidente..**

_..._

_Azúcar...Jueves:_

_Estrés__, pasar tiempo con Suzuya y una mala noticia._

_Palabras clave: Sentimiento agradable y angustia._

_..._

* * *

Bueno por fin pude subir este capitulo, espero les haya gustado, cualquier opinión, comentario, reclamaciones, jitomatazos déjenlo en los comentarios.

Gracias por leer.

_¿Reviews?_


	5. Azúcar y malos momentos

Bueno aquí esta el siguiente capítulo, disfrútenlo.

Notas: (T/N) Tu nombre, (T/A) Tu apellido

* * *

**Azúcar y Malos momentos**

**Viernes**

Eran pasadas las 12 de la noche, Suzuya y yo íbamos camino al hospital, mordía mis uñas, estaba desesperada, no sabia en que estado estaban mis padres, eso me tenia bastante preocupada y desesperada, no sabia si estaban muy graves, si alguno había muerto, si sus heridas eran leves, las peores posibilidades recorrían mis pensamientos, siempre estaba la esperanza de que estuvieran bien y solo con heridas leves, pero sinceramente, con lo que pasaba actualmente en mi vida lo veía poco factible, había muy pocas posibilidades de que estuvieran bien.

Llegamos al hospital, me baje corriendo del auto apresuradamente ,estaba a punto de correr hacia la recepción del hospital hasta que vi a los agentes de la CCG esperándonos a unos cuantos metros de donde el auto se había detenido, era Hanbee y otro chico que nunca había visto, tenia el cabello blanco con mechones negros ¿o era cabello negro con mechones blancos?, no tenia ni idea.

**\- Señorita (T/N), sus padres están en el quirófano en este momento, están tratando sus heridas** -Dijo Hanbee con voz apresurada, tal vez hablo de esa forma por ver la desesperación en mi cara, si mis padres estaban en el quirófano era obvio que sus heridas eran muy graves, los estaban operando.

No respondí, estaba pensando, ahora mismo no podía hacer nada, solo podía esperar que salieran bien del quirófano, no me dí cuanta cuando las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de mis ojos, estaba desesperada, alguien puso un pañuelo en mi mejilla y empezó a limpiar mis lagrimas, voltee hacia arriba, era el chico desconocido.

**-Estarán bien, no te preocupes** \- Me sonrió-** Cierto, yo soy Haise Sasaki.**

**\- (T/N) (T/A)** -Dije sin muchas ganas y casi murmurandolo.

En ese momento Suzuya se puso entre nosotros y empezó a buscar en los bolsillos de Haise, saco varios dulces de su bolsillos.

**-Ese es mi Haise** \- Dijo sonriente, tomo una paleta y la puso en frente de mi, me la estaba dando, la tome con mi mano.

**\- Gracias** \- Vi la paleta, era un gesto muy lindo, no me calmaba del todo pero me hacia sentir un poco mejor.

**\- (T/N), no te preocupes, estarán bien, sus heridas no son tan graves como imaginas, deja de poner esa cara de desesperación, eso no ayudará en nada** \- Después acaricio mi cabeza con su mano y se alejo de mi para hablar con Hanbee, me le quede viendo mientras se alejaba de mi, Suzuya era muy amable conmigo, me agradaba mucho esa parte de él.

**-Bueno, será mejor que vayamos a la sala de espera, estoy seguro que querrás ver a tus padres en el momento que salgan** -Voltee a ver a Haise y asentí, el comenzó a caminar hacia la sala de espera y lo seguí, al llegar a la sala de espera me dio un café y me dijo que enseguida volvía, que tenia que ver unos asuntos con Suzuya y así me quede sola en la sala de espera, viendo a la pared como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo, estaba preocupada y me sentía mal de no poder hacer nada más que esperar.

Me puse a pensar un poco, mis padres habían tenido un accidente pero la CCG estaba aquí eso solo podía significar que el accidente estaba relacionado con un ghoul, tenia un fuerte presentimiento de que esto tenia que ver con Venecia, lo que no me podía explicar era el como sabia que mis padres estaban en la ciudad, o como sabia quienes eran mis padres, ¿acaso me estaba espiando o tal vez me estaba acosando?, era la unica forma de que se enterara, si podía hacerle eso a mis padres, podía hacerle lo mismo a las demás personas que amaba, la primera persona que llego a mi mente fue Arid, tenia que avisarle, contarle todo, para que estuviera alerta, no quería ponerla en peligro, estaba muy sumida en mis pensamientos hasta que una vibración en mi bolsillo del pantalón me asusto y dí un pequeño saltito, saque el teléfono rápidamente, era una llamada de Arid, ¿qué rayos hacia llamándome a esta hora?.

_**-¿Bueno?.**_

_**-¡(T/N)!, por fin contestas, ¿estas bien?, ¿donde estas?, ¿como están tus padres?** \- Sonaba preocupada._

Me quede en silencio, ¿porque me preguntaba eso?, ¿como lo sabia?.

_**-Estoy en el hospital, aún no se como están pero ¿tu como sabes lo que pasa?.**_

_**\- (T/N) el accidente de tus padres esta en televisión nacional, una cámara de la carretera grabo parte del accidente y lo pasaron en las noticias, ese accidente causo otros accidentes en la carretera por eso esta en la televisión, pero eso no es importante ahorita, no suenas bien.**_

_**-Yo..estoy bien solo...**_

_**-No, no estas bien, ahora mismo voy para allá** \- Después de eso me colgó, ella tenia razón, no estaba bien, estaba triste, preocupada, angustiada, todo en ese mismo momento._

...

Había pasado aproximadamente una hora, no había noticias de mis padres, seguían en operación, aún no volvía Haise, no se que estaba haciendo para tardar tanto, voltee a ver hacia el pasillo, alguien venia, vi su cara, era Arid.

**\- (T/N)** \- Se acerco corriendo y me abrazo- **(T/N) que bueno que tu estas completamente bien, esta bien (T/N), estoy segura que saldrán bien, son tus padres después de todo, para tener una chica tan fuerte como tu, deben ser igual de fuertes.**

**-Arid...** \- Mi mascara de calma se destrozo en el momento que me abrazo, comencé a llorar con fuerza, por eso no me gustaba que me abrazaran cuando me sentía mal, solo hacían que llorara como una bebé, hacían que todos mis esfuerzos por mantener la calma y no llorar se fueran al carajo.

**-Ya, ya (T/N) esta bien.**

Cuando termine de llorar y me calme un poco, Arid me soltó y me dio un pañuelo para que me limpiara las lagrimas y la nariz, a pesar de que no me gustaba llorar, ahora me sentía mejor después de haberlo hecho. Tome valor, no podía arriesgar también a Arid así que le empece a contar de los sucesos con Venecia, desde el asesinato de Fei hasta lo de mi presentimiento de que el fue el causante del accidente de mis padres.

**-Ya veo, así que por eso estuviste así estos días, no creas que me trague todo tu cuento de estoy bien, tu cara es como un libro abierto para mi, no debieras cargar con tanto tu sola y por supuesto que me cuidare, con esa cosas allá afuera no se puede vivir tranquilamente.**

**\- No sabia que tu amiga estaba aquí (T/N)** -Esa voz era de Suzuya, voltee a verlo, estaba sonriendo.

**\- ¿Y tu eres?** \- Dijo Arid también viéndolo.

**-El es Suzuya Juuzou, el chico del cual te conté.**

**-Ah, el investigador.**

**-Sí** \- Suzuya tomo mi mano y me paro de mi asiento -** Voy a robártela un rato** \- le sonrió a Arid una vez más y empezó a apartarme unos cuantos metros de ella.

Suzuya empezó a explicarme lo del accidente y me confirmo que el accidente tenia que ver con Venecia, por eso la CCG le aviso del accidente.

**\- Le prometí a tu padre que te protegería, por eso la CCG te mantendrá vigilada, para garantizar tu seguridad.**

**\- De acuerdo** \- No sabia porque tenia un mal presentimiento sobre eso, pero si Suzuya lo decía era por algo.

**\- Tengo que ir a hacer una investigaciones pero Haise se quedara en el hospital, si necesitas algo puedes pedírselo a el .**

**\- De acuerdo.**

**\- Nos vemos** \- Me tomo de la cara y me dio un beso en la frente, después de eso se fue caminando, yo estaba roja, sentía mis mejillas ardiendo, sabia que era un gesto de cariño u amistad, no de amor, pero no podía evitar sentirme apenada y emocionada.

**-Así que... Suzuya ¿eh?**

**-Waaaa** \- Grite y vi a Arid, no vi cuando se había acercado tanto, al parecer presencio toda la escena.

**-No es feo, pero ¿no crees que es un poco peligroso salir con alguien como el?.**

**-No se de que hablas.**

**\- Por favor, esta escrito en toda tu cara que te gusta.**

**\- Mentirosa.**

**-Como digas, tengo que ir a mi casa, mañana tenemos clases y tengo que asistir, ya tengo demasiadas faltas, ademas tengo que avisarle a tus maestros que no vas a venir debido a esto, nos vemos mañana** \- Me abrazo y se fue.

**-Adiós**

...

Espere algunas horas más, y aún no había noticias de mis padres, iban a dar las 7 de la mañana.

**-Deberías dormir un poco** \- Me dijo Haise

**-No, no tengo sueño**

Escuchamos el sonido de las puertas abriéndose, de ellas salio el doctor, me pare rápidamente.

**-¿Usted es familiar?**

**-Sí, soy su hija**

**-Bueno, su padre esta fuera de peligro pero su madre aún esta en un estado muy critico tendremos que esperar a ver como reacciona su cuerpo, su padre sera trasladado a cuidados intensivos al igual que su madre.**

**-Gracias doctor** \- Estaba aliviada de que al menos no estuvieran muertos pero me preocupaba mi madre, no sabia si mejoraría, estaba cansada y no podía entrar a cuidados intensivos en horarios que no fueran de visitas así que decidí regresar a casa, descansar y volver en la tarde para poder ver como estaban.

La CCG me llevo a casa, al llegar me tire en mi cama y empece a dormir, tenia la sensación de que no despertaría en un muchas horas.

_..._

_Azúcar...Viernes:_

_Hablar con la verdad y desahogarse es bueno pero eso no disminuye mi preocupación._

_Palabras clave: Preocupación._

_..._

* * *

¿Qué tal estuvo?, debo decir que fue difícil escribirlo ya que yo nunca he estado en un hospital así que estaba completamente perdida jajaja, ¿Qué piensan de Venecia y de Suzuya?.

Espero hayan disfrutado el capitulo, en realidad se iba a subir desde el sábado en la mañana pero mi internet se cayo y no regreso hasta hoy en la mañana, casi muero sin el internet pero bueno, ya paso, tengan un lindo día.

_¿Reviews?_


	6. Azúcar y sentimientos

Aquí esta el capitulo, disfrútenlo. :3

Este fanfic esta ambientado entre Tokyo Ghoul y Tokyo Ghoul re:, así que Suzuya tiene el pelo negro.

Notas: (T/N) Tu nombre, (T/A) Tu apellido

* * *

**Azúcar y sentimientos**

**Viernes por la tarde**

_Estaba oscuro, había demasiado polvo eso nublaba mi visión, no podía ver casi anda pero podía escuchar. Escuchaba una pelea, logre divisar a Venecia, bueno, no a Venecia en sí pero sí su mascara la cual era inconfundible, enfoque mis ojos en otro lugar intentando ver contra quien estaba peleando... y lo vi, vi su cabello negro, su sonrisa y esos ojos rojos tan singulares, era Juuzou y estaba luchando contra Venecia, parecían estar parejos en cuestión de fuerza, el polvo comenzo a disiparse y entonces pude observar mejor._

_La situación se veía mal, se veía horrenda, Juuzou estaba comenzando a cansarse, podía verlo en su rostro, parecía que llevaban horas peleando, y Venecia... pues no podía ver su cara así que no podía saberlo, con su Kagune Venecia despojo a Juuzou de su quinque y con una patada lo mando a volar varios metros para caer en el duro suelo junto con el sonido de algo rompiéndose, seguramente se había roto algún hueso, tenia que hacer algo pero mis piernas no respondían, mis cuerdas vocales no producían ningún sonido, me sentía inútil._

_Mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar, Venecia se acercaba caminando a Juuzou el cual seguía en el piso, levanto su Kagune, sabia lo que pasaría, quería cerrar mis ojos pero no __podía, vi su Kagune bajar en cámara lenta, como en esos momentos donde te encontrabas a punto de morir y todo parecía volverse más lento, mis ojos comenzaron a humedecerse, mis cuerdas vocales reaccionaron, deje salir un grito desgarrador pero ya era demasiado tarde, la kagune ya estaba dentro de Juuzou._

_Las lagrimas no me permitían ver más de la escena, estaba llorando gritando, ni siquiera estaba consciente de que gritaba, pero mis piernas aún no respondían, entre lagrimes logre ver como Venecia se acercaba lentamente a mi, pero en ese momento estaba tan triste, tan desesperada que poco me importaba, estaba enojada, quería hacerle a Venecia lo que el le hizo a Juuzou, se detuvo en frente de mi, voltee mi cabeza hacia arriba, vi su Kagune bajar, me iba a par lo mismo a mi..._

Desperté de golpe, mi pulso estaba acelerado, mi respiración entrecortada, toque mis manos, mis pies, mi cuello y por último mi rostro, estaba entera pero mis mejillas estaban húmedas, todo había sido un sueño pero al parecer había llorado en verdad, me levante de la cama y vi el reloj, eran las 5 de la tarde en punto, había dormido demasiado y el colmo era que ni siquiera sentía que había descansado después del horrible sueño que había tenido.

Tome mi cartera, mis llaves, y otras cosas, las puse en una bolsa y sali de mi departamento, tenia que ir al hospital, pero primero tenia que conseguir algo de comer.

Al salir del edificio donde estaba mi departamento había alguien esperándome, era Haise.

**\- Sasaki, que sorpresa verte por aquí...**

**\- (T/A)** \- Haise sonrió al verme.

**\- Llámame por mi nombre, me siento rara si me llamas por mi apellido, entonces...¿Qué haces aquí?.**

**\- En ese caso, tu también llámame por mi nombre, vine porque la CCG quiere protegerte** \- Me volvió a sonreír.

**\- Oh de acuerdo, ya veo...** \- Recordé cuanto tiempo llevaba dormida, era imposible que haya esperado tanto tiempo o ¿si?- **¿Llevas mucho tiempo aquí?.**

**-No, no tanto, al rededor de dos horas.**

**-Ya veo, ya veo, dos horas... ¡Dos horas!**\- Me sorprendí y me sentí avergonzada a la misma vez, lo había hecho esperar, bueno, yo no sabia que estaba aquí, pero igual no me sentía bien sobre eso-** Haise, eso me hace sentir mal, no quiero que me estés esperando tanto tiempo acá afuera.**

**\- Pero es mi trabajo...**

**-No importa, me hace sentir mal, iré a la ccg si quieren tenerme vigilada, mira mejor dame tu numero y si voy a salir o cosas como esa, te llamo para avisarte y así no tendrás que estarme esperando siempre.**

**\- ¿Mi numero?** -las mejillas de Haise se pusieron rojas, se veía tierno, pero necesitaba el numero.

**\- Sí, tu numero.**

**\- Bueno..esta bien.**

Después de que me dio su numero y yo el mio, recordé que tenia hambre y que debía ir al hospital.

**-Mira Haise para recompensarte te invitaré a comer.**

**\- Pero no es necesario.**

**\- No importa, así me sentiré mejor, vamos** \- comencé a caminar y el me siguió, llegamos a un restaurante, nos sentamos y pedimos algo de la carta.

Mientras esperábamos, empece a conversar con el, quería saber si había pasado algo nuevo mientras yo estaba dormida.

**\- Y bueno... ¿paso algo desde que volví a mi casa?.**

**\- ¿Algo?, umm...** \- Haise puso su mano en su mentón y puso una expresión de estar pensando.

**-Entonces...** \- me volteo a ver aún con su mano en el mentón.

**\- A decir verdad no, no ocurrió nada.**

**\- ¿En serio?** \- Estaba interesada en saber y después del sueño de hoy, no había podido calmar mis pensamientos del todo, me alegraba que Haise haya venido por mi, de otra manera hubiera recorrido todo el camino de mi casa hasta el hospital con esos pensamientos en mi mente, si estaba con Haise, se me olvidaban por un rato.

**-Sí, no ocurrió nada** \- Aún no quitaba su mano del mentón y de alguna manera mi intuición me decía que estaba mintiendo pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más la camarera trajo nuestra comida y empezamos a comer.

Al terminar de comer, Haise pago su parte y yo la mía, no pude lograr pagar por los dos pero al menos no deje que pagara por mi, estaba muy insistente en que también pagaría mi comida, pero logre convencerlo de que no.

Empezamos a caminar hacia el hospital, el cual no quedaba muy lejos del restaurante.

**\- Entonces... ¿qué paso?.**

**\- ¿De que hablas?** \- Haise se hizo el que no sabia nada, pero era obvio para mi que sabia más de lo que aparentaba.

**\- Vamos Haise, se nota que me mientes, dime que paso.**

**\- ¿Soy muy obvio?.**

**\- La verdad no, pero tengo muy buena intuición, entonces...**

**\- Bueno Suzuya no quería que te dijera porque te preocuparías demasiado pero poco después de que salieras del hospital y te llevaran a tu casa, Venecia ataco el lugar donde se encontraba Suzuya en ese momento, ni siquiera tuvieron que buscarlo, el los ataco de frente.**

Mi corazón dio un vuelco, le había sucedido algo a Juuzou y por eso no quería contarme, estaba poniéndome nerviosa.

**\- ¿Y Juuzou esta bien?** \- Mi voz sonaba preocupada.

**\- Suzuya tenia razón, no debí contarte.**

**\- ¡Haise! demasiado tarde para eso** \- Estaba comenzando a pensar en que Suzuya estaba herido.

**\- Suzuya esta bien, pero Venecia escapo herido, al parecer Suzuya logro herirlo con su quinque.**

Solté un suspiro de alivio, por suerte a Juuzou no le había pasado y nada y al menos Venecia tenia un poco de lo que se merecía.

**-Debiste comenzar por allí, hiciste que me preocupara.**

**-Lo siento, pero no debí decirte desde un principio.**

**-No te preocupes Haise no le diré a nadie que me dijiste.**

Llegamos al hospital y me dirigí a ver a mis padre, no me dieron permiso de ver a mi madre debido a que en ese momento le estaban haciendo algunos chequeos, aún no sabían si sobreviviría. Al llegar a donde se encontraba la habitación Haise deicidio que el esperaría afuera , al entrar en la habitación pude ver a mi padre durmiendo, debía estar exhausto por la cirugía, me quede allí viéndolo descansar pacíficamente, su respiración era normal, se veía tan sereno y calmado, era un gran alivio que haya salido bien.

Después de varios minutos pude escuchar voces afuera de la habitación, como murmullos, Haise estaba hablando con alguien, decidí salir de la habitación para no molestar a mi padre al salir vi a Haise y a Juuzou hablando. Mi corazón empezó a latir fuerte, estaba allí completamente bien, sin darme cuenta mis piernas empezaron a moverse por si solas hacia el.

**\- Oh (T/N)**\- Volteo a verme pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más lo abrace, lo había hecho inconscientemente, lo único que sabia era que quería sentir que estaba ahí, sentir que no estaba herido, sentir que era real y que no estaba muerto como en mi sueño - **(T/N), ¿Estas bien?**

No respondí, solo me quede así abrazándolo, puso sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura para devolverme el abrazo, después de unos segundos lo solté y el me soltó.

**\- Sí, estoy bien, es solo que me alegro mucho de que estés bien**\- Juuzou volteo a ver a Haise y lo vio fijamente, creo que se dio cuenta de que me dijo, debía decir algo para cubrir a Haise o nunca me diría nada nunca más - **Veras, tuve un sueño muy malo pero estas aquí y eso me tranquiliza.**

**\- Ya veo, no te preocupes (T/N), no me pasara nada**\- Tomo un mechón de mi cabello y lo puso detrás de mi oreja -** Te preocupas demasiado, estaré bien** -Después de eso me sonrió, mi corazón empezó a latir rápido, esto no pasaba antes ¿o sí?, tal vez si me gustaba Suzuya, solo un poco...a quien engañaba, me gustaba mucho, ¿debía decirle o guardármelo?.

...

_Azúcar...Viernes, tarde:_

_Remolino de extraños sentimientos._

_Palabras clave: Sentimientos_

...

* * *

Espero les haya gustado chicas, ya tengo previsto más o menos cuantos capítulos van a ser (tengo un numero en mente pero depende como se desarrollen las cosas puede aumentar o disminuir un poco, pero no va a variar demasiado), así que voy a hacer lo siguiente** a la primera persona que me diga el numero correcto de capítulos que va a tener este fanfic, le mandare un pequeño avance de lo que sucederá el próximo capitulo, mandenme sus respuestas por mensaje :3**

(Este fanfic se publica en y en así que 2 personas tendrán el avance, la primera que me mande la respuesta correcta en fanfiction y la primera que me mande la respuesta correcta en wattpad :3)

A veces tardo mucho en subir los capítulos, así que esto también me ayudara a subirlos más rápido porque tendré que empezarlos a escribir antes y eso hará que me ponga las pilas, anímense chicas :3

Sin más, me despido, dejen review, corazones, likes, favoritos y más :3, eso me haría muy feliz. 3

Gracias por leer.


	7. Azúcar y heridas

¡Hola! :D, ya sé que tarde mucho pero verán es mi último semestre de prepa y pues hay muchas cosas que hacer D:, también fue mi examen de admisión, pero pues ya por fin termine con todo, lamentablemente nadie le atino al numero de capítulos, pero no se desanimen, ya haré más de estas dinámicas conforme pasan los capítulos, les traigo el siguiente capitulo, disfrútenlo.

Notas: (T/N) Tu nombre, (T/A) Tu apellido

* * *

**Azúcar y heridas.**

**Sábado**

¡Ah! Sábado, uno de los pocos días que puedo descansar, despertar tarde, tirarme en el sofá y ver televisión todo el día... o eso hacia antes de envolverme en todos los eventos recientes... ¡Ah! como puede cambiar la vida de una persona en tan solo una semana, si un mes antes alguien me hubiese dicho que un ghoul casi me comería, que mis padres tendrían un grave accidente y que me enamoraría de un investigador de la CCG, definitivamente me hubiera reído en su cara o lo hubiera tachado de loco.

Si hubiera sabido que esto iba a pasar, probablemente hubiera regresado a casa cuando mi madre me lo dijo... desearía que estuviera aquí diciéndome algo como: " Te lo dije (T/N) pero nunca me haces caso", lamentablemente eso no era posible.

En este momento aún me encontraba en mi apartamento, acostada en mi cama y viendo hacia el techo, sabia que tenia que levantarme e ir al hospital, al parecer mis dos padres estaban fuera de peligro, por lo que ahora solo tenia que esperar a que los dieran de alta, por supuesto a mi padre lo darían de alta antes ya que se encontraba mejor que mi madre, la cual aún estaba en un estado un poco delicado, al menos no morirían, eso me aliviaba.

Quisiera saber lo debo de hacer para que esto se detenga, no se hasta que extremos llegara, ni siquiera se que quiere ese tal Venecia, ¿por qué existían los ghouls? solo hacen miserables a las personas...solo las hacen sufrir, mientras pensaba en la mala suerte que tenia oí que llamaban a la puerta, yo aún estaba en pijama, no tenia ganas de levantarme pero debía hacerlo así que tome unas pantuflas y me acerque a la puerta de mi apartamento.

**\- ¿Quién es?.**  
**\- Yo** \- La voz era de Arid, me dispuse a abrir la puerta, ya que al ser ella una chica como yo no me daba pena que me viera en mi pijama.

**-Wow, te ves fatal mujer.**  
**-Sí, lo sé, no ha sido una buena semana y lo sabes Arid.**  
**-Sí, lo siento, vine a traerte de desayunar y los deberes de la semana**\- En su mano derecha traía una bolsa con ingredientes para hacer el desayuno y en la izquierda tenia una libreta.

Arid camino hacia mi cocina y empezó a sacar los ingredientes, tomo mis utensilios de cocina y se dispuso a cocinar.

**-Los profesores comprendieron tu situación y dijeron que te ocuparas de tus cosas y después verían que hacer con tu calificación.**  
**-Básicamente estas diciéndome que me pondrán el examen al 100%.**  
**-Probablemente** \- Me respondió mientras seguía cocinando, por lo que podía ver estaba haciendo un típico desayuno americano, huevos, tocino, pan tostado, y jugo de naranja.

Suspire. Si bien era cierto que no me gustaría que los exámenes fueran el 100% de mi calificación era lo único que podía aceptar si es que seguía metida en estos líos, por lo menos era mejor que repetir el semestre completo.

**-Ya veo, bueno... algo es algo.**

Comimos mientras platicábamos de cosas sin mucha importancia, al acabar nos dirigimos al hospital. Al llegar fui a visitar a mis padres, al ver que estaban bien, salí de la habitación y fui a donde se encontraba Arid. Le toque el hombro ya que estaba muy sumida en su celular.

**-¡Auch!**\- Se quejo Arid cuando le toque el hombro.  
**\- Lo siento, solo te toque un poco.**  
**-Sí, es que ayer me pegue con una puerta en mi casa, sí...**  
**-Ya veo, no lo sabia. **

En ese momento llego Haise, ahora que lo pienso era extraño no haberlo visto en la mañana cerca de mi casa .

**\- (T/N).**  
**\- Haise, ¿qué pasa?.**  
**\- Suzuya te esta buscando, al parecer tiene algunas preguntas que hacerte.**  
**\- Ya veo, entonces...** \- Voltee a ver a Arid.  
**\- Ve, no te preocupes, nos veremos luego (T/N)** \- Se veía algo decepcionada, la comprendo, no hemos pasado mucho tiempo juntas desde que todo este desastre comenzó, no habíamos empezado a apartar, solo espero que esto termine para poder volver a ser como antes.

Después de eso, Arid se marcho y yo seguí a Haise a donde estaba Suzuya, o sea al edificio de la CCG. Al llegar al edificio nos dirigimos a la oficina de Suzuya, al entrar al lugar pude ver a Suzuya sentado en un sillón comiendo pudin mientra Hanbee estaba llenando unos papeles.

**\- (T/N), ya llegaste y Haise también**\- Dijo Suzuya mientras volteaba a verme.  
**\- Sí, dijo Haise que tenias que hacerme unas preguntas.**  
**\- Sí.**

Suzuya empezó a hacerme muchas preguntas, si alguien más sabia donde vivían mis padres, si alguien sabia donde vivía yo, si alguien sabia que lugares frecuentaba, todo, era como el interrogatorio que me hicieron cuando Venecia me ataco. Eventualmente Haise se retiro a atender otros asuntos, al igual que Hanbee, esta era mi oportunidad para decirle como me sentía y si era rechazada poder olvidarme de él sin hacerme más ilusiones.

**-Suzuya...**  
**-¿Sí?** \- Volteo a verme con una sonrisa, mientras se comía un dulce.  
**\- La verdad es tu... a mi.. gustar...** \- Estaba tartamudeando, debía verme muy tonta en ese momento.  
**-No te entiendo (T/N) habla más claro, si quieres un dulce solo tienes que pedirlo.**

Mi cara estaba roja como un tomate en ese momento, no quería un dulce, quería decir otra cosa, estaba muy nerviosa pero tenia que decirlo.

**-¡Tu me gustas mucho!** -No podía verlo en ese momento, baje mi mirada.  
**\- ¿En serio?, tu también me gustas mucho** \- Voltee a verlo, no podía creer lo que me decía.  
**-¿Estas hablando enserio?.**  
**\- Sí, eres muy amable y atenta, eres una gran amiga** \- Y allí mis esperanzas se fueron al carajo.

A-M-I-G-A, claro, le gustaba mucho como amiga, como pude ser tan tonta, solo nos conocíamos de una semana, era imposible que yo le gustara, pero yo era tan tonta y me ilusione rápidamente.

**-Bueno, creo que eso era todo, te veo después (T/N), le diré a Haise que te lleve a tu casa** \- Dijo eso y se fue del lugar.

Sí, al parecer tenia expectativas muy altas, me levante del lugar y me dirigí a la salida, solo me veía como una amiga, era imposible que me viera de otra forma, solo es amable conmigo porque tenia que cuidarme, solo por eso..., no tenia ganas de que Haise me llevara, no tenia nada en contra de él pero prefería estar con alguien cercano que entendiera como me sentía, llame a Arid, empece a contarle lo que sucedió y no se en que momento en medio de la conversación empece a llorar, Arid accedió a ir por mi, así que la opte por esperarla en la entrada del edificio de la CCG, aún estaba dentro del edificio, pero estaba casi en la salida.

Todo parecía muy calmado mientras espera, hasta que se escucho una explosión cerca de la entrada donde yo estaba, todo empezó a pasar muy lento frente a mis ojos, gente corriendo, investigadores tomando sus portafolios pero lo que más me impacto fue lo que dijeron "Venecia esta atacando el edificio", lo primero que vino a mi mente fue correr y lo segundo fue el hecho de que Venecia estaba atacando pero wow, digo, hay que tener mucha valentía para atacar solo un edificio de la CCG lleno de investigadores, empece a buscar una salida, por suerte había otra salida no muy lejos de donde yo me encontraba, corrí hacia ella, estaba a tan solo 2 metros de la salida cuando choque contra algo y caí de senton, al voltear hacia arriba y ver contra quien choque mi sangre se heló, no se como lo logro, muchos investigadores fueron a combatir contra él, si los había burlado, matado o algo más eso no lo sabia, lo único que sabia era que frente a mi estaba la cosa que hacia que tuviera pesadillas, Venecia.

_..._

_Azúcar...Sábado:_

_Este en definitiva es el peor día de mi vida._

_Palabras clave: Ataque, Rechazo y Venecia._

_..._

* * *

Gracias por seguir esta historia, me hacen muy feliz, se que el capitulo esta corto pero ya va a empezar lo mejor de la historia, más acción, más romance, más secretos a revelar, la identidad de Venecia , y muchas cosas más.

No olviden comentar, dejar reviews, likes, corazones, lo que sea, lo apreciaría muchísimo :3

Gracias por el apoyo .


	8. Azúcar y preguntas

¡Hola! he vuelto con otro capitulo, las cosas se ponen más interesantes en cuanto a la investigación desde aquí, disfruten el capitulo.

Notas: (T/N) Tu nombre, (T/A) Tu apellido

* * *

**Azúcar y preguntas**

**Sábado**

Y allí estaba yo, aterrada e indefensa frente a Venecia, en estos momentos desearía haberme vuelto investigadora y tan siquiera tener un arma con el cual defenderme, voltee hacia los lados, no iba a quedarme allí sentada y asustada a esperar mi muerte, tenia que correr, intente pararme pero al lograr hacerlo algo se enrollo en mi cintura, era color rojo con blanco y me apretaba , al voltear hacia atrás me di cuenta de que era el kagune de Venecia, me tenia fuertemente agarrada, empece a patalear, a golpear el kagune pero no servia, era como un gato contra un tigre y en definitiva yo era el gato, me levanto alto con su kagune, estaba segura de que me azotaría contra el piso.

Dolor.

Eso fue lo que sentí al golpearme contra el piso, dolía mucho pero ya no sentía nada apretando mi cuerpo.

**\- (T/N), ¿estas bien?.**

Voltee hacia donde provenía la voz, era Suzuya, al parecer había atacado a Venecia pues había una herida en su kagune pero rápidamente se regenero, y empezó a atacar a Suzuya, Suzuya contraataco también, había algo raro en todo esto pero debía salir de allí, si me quedaba allí solo seria un carga para Suzuya, empece a buscar otra salida con la mirada ya que la otra estaba bloqueada por la pelea entre Venecia y Suzuya, había una mucho más lejos pero decidí correr hacia ella, era muy extraño todo lo que pasaba, si acá estaba Venecia ¿por qué no estaban los otros investigadores ayudando a Suzuya?, ¿donde estaban todos los demás?.

Logre alcanzar la salida con dificultad, ya que la caída me había herido pero al salir lo que vi me sorprendió, a fuera estaban muchos investigadores luchando contra...¿Venecia?, todo dejo de tener sentido, había un Venecia afuera y un Venecia adentro, se escucho otra explosión cerca de donde yo estaba, pero en el piso de arriba, no me había pasado nada pero ahora solo escuchaba un zumbido en mis oídos, tal vez debido al fuerte ruido de la explosión, voltee hacia arriba, el otro Venecia salto por el agujero que se había hecho en la pared debido a la explosión y Suzuya lo iba siguiendo, aún seguían peleando, ya no sabia a donde correr, de un lado estaban todos los investigadores combatiendo contra una Venecia y del otro estaba Suzuya combatiendo contra Venecia.

Empece a buscar una salida de nuevo, pero no parecía haber algún lugar donde correr, podía regresar al edificio pero con esas explosiones que hubo no me parecía la mejor idea, voltee hacia donde se encontraba Suzuya , al voltear me di cuenta de que Venecia venia hacia mi, no podía ver a Suzuya pero podía ver a Venecia acercarse a toda velocidad, antes de llegar a mi algo lo detuvo o más bien alguien, el otro Venecia lo había atacado, al parecer se libro de los investigadores y ataco al otro Venecia, si las cosas no tenían sentido antes, ahora tenían menos sentido, voltee hacia los investigadores, al parecer ellos también estaban sorprendidos, a lo lejos se podían ver más personas llegando, al parecer eran refuerzos de la CCG.

Al voltear de nuevo las dos Venecias ya no estaban peleando, más bien estaban abriéndose paso, cada quien por su lado para irse de allí, pero los investigadores y Suzuya no iban a dejarlos ir tan fácilmente y los estaban reteniendo, de alguna forma uno de los Venecias se logro librar y escapo, el otro era retenido por Suzuya y otros investigadores, entre ellos vi a Hanbee y a Haise, los demás investigadores se acercaron al Venecia que quedaba pero Venecia uso su kagune para alejarlos de el y logro crear una salida, justo antes de que los demás investigadores y los refuerzos se acercaran.

Al darme cuenta, ya todo había acabado, los investigadores se movilizaron para tratar a los heridos, yo solo estaba allí parada viendo hacia donde se fue el último Venecia.

**_-¡(T/N)!, esa herida se ve mal._**

Volví a mis sentidos, Haise estaba en frente de mi y me estaba hablando pero yo solo seguía escuchando el zumbido.

**-Lo siento Haise, no te escucho.**

Haise apunto hacia mi abdomen, al parecer tenia sangre en mi camisa, levante mi camisa para ver de donde salia la sangre, ni siquiera había sentido el dolor hasta ese momento, estaba demasiado ocupada viendo lo que sucedía, al ver mi abdomen pude observar que tenia varios rasguños en mi abdomen, unos más profundos que otros y también tenia rojo en la parte donde Venecia me había tomado con su kagune, eso seguro se volvería un gran moretón.

Haise tomo mi mano y me llevo a donde se encontraba uno de los médicos de la CCG, debido a que no escuchaba nada solo lo deje hacer lo que tenia que hacer. Podía ver como el médico le decía algunas cosas a Haise después de que me examinaran, intentaba leer sus labios para entender lo que decían pero hablaban demasiado rápido, el zumbido dentro de mi cabeza no se detenía, sólo esperaba que no fuera algo grave y fuera temporal. Al terminar de tratar mi abdomen y examinar mis oídos, Haise me llevo con Suzuya, al parecer quería hablar conmigo o tal vez ver como estaba, no lo sabia pero esperaba que fuera lo segundo, ¿quién no quisiera saber que la persona que le gusta se preocupa por ella?, al acercarnos a Suzuya pude ver que sonreía, a este paso seria más difícil aceptar que me había rechazado .

**_\- ¿Cómo estas (T/N)? - _**Solo me le quede mirando, aún escuchaba el zumbido así que no tenia ni idea de que había dicho, pero como me estaba mirando supuse que me decía algo a mi, así que decidí responderle.

**\- Lo siento Suzuya, no puedo escuchar nada** \- Me miro con un poco de preocupación y volteo a ver a Haise.

_**\- Al parecer el fuerte sonido de las explosiones daño un poco sus oídos pero el médico dice que es temporal, se recuperará **_\- Vi como Haise le respondía a Suzuya, la cara de Suzuya volvió a la normalidad, ya no podía ver la preocupación, no sabia que le dijo Haise pero supongo que le explico la situación.

Suzuya miro a mi abdomen y sin previo aviso levanto mi blusa, vio que estaba vendada así que en seguida bajo mi blusa de nuevo y volteo hacia Haise de nuevo.

_**\- Tampoco es nada grave, solo fueron unos rasguños no tan profundos causados por caer de una distancia relativamente corta y una gran contusión alrededor de toda la parte abdominal.**_

_**\- Debió ser porque Venecia la tenia agarrada con su kagune.**_

_**-Ya veo, eso lo explica.**_

Siguieron hablando entre ellos, yo solo los observaba, en un momento determinado deje de hacerles caso ya que no escuchaba nada y no podía leer sus labios, observe hacia la derecha y podía ver a una chica de cabello rubio acercarse a nosotros, era muy bonita pero a la vez se veía peligrosa, definitivamente debía ser una investigadora, al llegar, saludo a Suzuya y a Haise, tampoco podía saber que se decían, en algún momento su atención se volvió hacia mi.

_**\- Así que tu eres (T/N) la chica que Suzuya cuida **_\- Me sonrió y le devolví la sonrisa.

**\- No puedo escucharla señorita.**

_**\- ¡Cierto! tus oídos están lastimados- **_Saco un papel de su bolsillo y escribió algo con una pluma que le dio Haise, a saber de donde la saco, me dio el papel y lo que leí fue el nombre de la chica.

Akira Mado.

_..._

_Azúcar... Sábado:_

_Cuando creí que mi situación no podía ser peor, ahora es lo doble._

_Palabras clave: Dos, Venecia, Akira._

_.._.

* * *

Pues ya sé que me tarde mucho de nuevo, pero ahora la razón fue que cambie un poco el argumento de la historia, al principio lo máximo que iban a ser eran 15 capítulos pero ahora con el cambio en la historia creo que serán muchos más, hice este cambio porque creí que así podría incluir más personajes y que habría más tiempo para desarrollar la relación con Suzuya, así que habrá más escenas románticas en los próximos capítulos.

No olviden dejar sus comentarios, likes, corazones, estrelllitas, etc.

Muchas gracias por el apoyo, lamento tardar siempre tanto :c

GRACIAS :D


	9. Azúcar y respuestas a medias

Ya traigo el nuevo capitulo, volví a tardarme mucho, de hecho el capitulo ya esta listo desde hace 2 semanas pero por parciales ni había tenido tiempo de subirlo, la buena noticia es que el capitulo siguiente ya esta casi terminado y lo subiré este mismo viernes, en este capitulo hay algunas rspuesta y podran hacer teorias de que es lo que pasa xD, bueno aquí les dejo el capitulo

Notas: (T/N) Tu nombre, (T/A) Tu apellido

* * *

**Azúcar y respuestas a medias**

**Viernes**

Ya casi había pasado una semana desde el incidente con las dos Venecias, aún seguía pensando demasiado en los acontecimientos del sábado, ya tenia muchos problemas con solo una Venecia y ahora el destino me había traído otra, cuantos giros podía dar mi vida, las uncias buenas noticias de la semana eran que mi madre estaba fuera de peligro, y que al parecer recuperaría mi capacidad para oír en unos pocos días más, resulta que mi daño en el oído no era tan grave simplemente era el efecto de escuchar una explosión de cerca... bueno dos explosiones, actualmente escuchaba mejor pero a veces volvía el molesto zumbido y no se iba por muchas horas, no sabia mucho del caso ya que Suzuya y Haise no me contaban mucho, al parecer las dos Venecias eran personas diferentes ya que su kagune estaba ubicada en lugares diferentes, no sabia más que eso.

Debido al problema de mi oído y al asunto de las dos Venecias ya no salia demasiado a la calle, al estar tanto tiempo en mi casa me había ayudado a reflexionar sobre los eventos y estaba segura de dos cosas, la Venecia que tenia su kagune en el hombro o bueno eso me parecía a mi era quien había matado a Fei, las dos Venecias tenían el suficiente valor y la suficiente fuerza para enfrentarse a a varios investigadores a la vez.

La pregunta que aún seguía en mi cabeza era: ¿Cuál es el objetivo de las Venecias y que tiene que ver conmigo?, digo, si quisieran matarme ya lo hubieran hecho en vez de ir por mis padres, nada tenia sentido y mientras más lo pensaba más preguntas surgían y las respuestas escaseaban...

Toc Toc.

Voltee hacia la puerta, era raro que tocaran la puerta, si fuera Haise me llamaría, si fuera Arid simplemente hubiera gritado que le abriera o hubiera tocado más fuerte.

Toc Toc.

Me pare del sofá y vi por la mirilla antes de abrir la puerta, era Akira Mado, abrí la puerta.

**-(T/N), espero no interrumpir.**

**-No, no interrumpes nada, solo estaba...tu sabes... haciendo nada.**

Me sonrió.

**-Entonces es un buen momento, vamos a un lugar.**

**-¿Un lugar?.**

**-Sí, prepárate para salir.**

Estuve tentada a rechazar su oferta pero a pesar de la amable sonrisa que me estaba dando su presencia imponía demasiado así que opte por seguirla a donde quiera que tuviéramos que ir, ademas nada perdía, sino iba probablemente me seguiría quedando en casa procrastinando.

Entramos a su auto y nos dirigimos al lugar.

**-Y...¿a donde vamos señorita Mado?**

**-Después de los acontecimientos del sábado Suzuya, Haise, yo y otros más hemos decidido que sería bueno que aprendieras a manejar una quinque, solo por precaución, seria una quinque temporal**\- Dijo sin quitar sus ojos del camino.

**-Ah, ya veo, aprender a usar una quin...¿qué?, espera, yo ni siquiera soy investigadora, tampoco se como manejar un arma, mucho menos una quinque.**

**-Por eso te enseñare como, solo las cosas básicas, no será muy difícil.._.espero._**

¿Manejar un quinque?, por donde quiera que lo viera esto parecía una locura, muy apenas podía usar un cuchillo sin cortarme y querían que manera una quinque, los métodos de protección de la CCG no me parecían los mejores del mundo ahora.

Llegamos a un edificio al cual nunca había entrado, al parecer era un lugar donde había quinques y donde se podía practicar con ellas, bajamos del auto y empezamos a caminar hacia la puerta del edificio, durante todo el trayecto antes de llegar a la sala de quinques me pregunte ¿que clase de quinque usaría?, ¿sería muy difícil?, ¿resultaría herida al practicar?, cada pregunta me hacia sentir más y más ansiosa.

**-Ten**\- Akira me tendió un maletín y lo tome-** Ábrelo.**

Recordé como abría su maletín Haise e imite su técnica, el maletín se abrió y en mis manos ahora tenia algo parecido a un látigo, genial, muy apenas y usaba cuchillos ahora quería que usará un látigo.

**-No creo ser capaz de controlar un látigo.**

**-Oh ¿en serio?, Suzuya fue quien sugirió que usaras un látigo, al parecer el piensa que tus habilidades son mejores para el látigo que para cualquier otra arma.**

**-¡¿Suzuya?!, y ¿por qué pensaría el eso?.**

**-Tal vez por la forma que mueves las manos, el cuerpo y las muñecas, pueden ser por muchas cosas.**

Esto me hacia pensar... si el sugirió esta arma significa que me observaba mucho, no podía evitar sentir un sonrojo, sabia que solo me quería de amiga pero...

**-Bueno, empecemos, mi quinque también es un látigo así que podre ayudarte mucho en esto.**

Pasamos casi toda tarde entrenando con el látigo, no era muy buena pero mientras más tiempo pasaba más me acostumbraba a los movimientos que se tenían que hacer, muchas veces me golpeaba yo sola pero el punto era que iba mejorando de poco a poco, ya estaba dominando los movimientos más básicos del látigo sin golpearme o salir lastimada en el proceso.

Al terminar fuimos a comer, Akira pago, y nos dirigimos a las oficinas de la CCG ya que al parecer Suzuya quería hablar conmigo o bueno todos los involucrados en el caso que fueran de un rango alto querían hablar conmigo.

Llegamos a la CCG, la cual aún no se reconstruía completamente, al llegar al piso donde hablaría con ellos pude divisar a Haise.

**-Haise.**

**\- (T/N), Akira que bueno verlas, ¿(T/N) ya puedes escuchar mejor?.**

**-Eh... algo así, mejor que el sábado sí.**

**-Eso es bueno.**

**-¿Donde están los demás Haise?.**

**-Adentro Akira, las estaban esperando.**

**-Bueno, entremos.**

Al entrar pude divisar a Suzuya y a su escuadrón, a algunos involucrados en la investigación que ya había visto cuando me hicieron los interrogatorios pero había algunas caras desconocidas, por lo que me dijo Haise al oído mientras entrabamos me entere que eran parte de la segunda división de la CCG y ellos se encargaban de todo el asunto intelectual , estrategias y logística en los ataques.

Comenzaron a hablar sobre resientes accidentes de los cuales Venecia era culpable, al parecer mientras estaba encerrada en mi casa habían pasado más accidentes relacionados con esto, y al parecer todos los accidentes era en lugares relacionados conmigo, en mi universidad, en la biblioteca que suelo visitar, al antro al que solía ir con mis amigos y otros lugares más, como lo sabia Venecia, no lo sé pero esto estaba saliendose de las manos de la CCG por esa razón estaba parte de la división II de la CCG aquí, para hacer un ataque que pudiera capturar a las Venecias de una vez por todas.

La estrategia que había planeado la división II era poner una carnada y atrapar a las Venecias antes de que lograran hacerle algo a esta...

La carnada era yo.

_..._

_Azúcar...viernes:_

_A problemas drásticos, medidas drásticas._

_Palabras clave: Carnada, Quinque._

_..._

* * *

Bueno aquí esta el capitulo, el siguiente hay muchas cosas emocionantes y empieza más romance, y más respuestas, hagan sus teorías sobre quienes son las Venecias, ¿estarán juntas?, ¿serán enemigos?, esto y más en el próximo capitulo (que se publica el viernes).

Pongan like, estrellas, corazones, dejen reviews, estas cosas me hacen muy feliz.

Gracias por leer.


	10. Azúcar y un buen momento

Bueno, ya esta aquí , lo iba a subir antes como ya había dicho pero como algunas sabrán yo limpio mangas y este mes es el aniversario del fansub en el que estoy entonces sacamos packs de capítulos y la verdad me enfoque más a eso en vez de terminar este capitulo que ya casi acababa, pero ya esta aquí.

Notas: (T/N) Tu nombre, (T/A) Tu apellido

* * *

**Azúcar y un buen momento**

**Lunes**

Habían pasado 3 días desde la reunión en donde se había decidido que yo seria la carnada del plan, se supone que el plan debía haberse efectuado ayer pero digamos que 2 personas (mis salvadores) abogaron por mi, ¿sus nombres?, Suzuya y Haise, ambos no estaban de acuerdo con el plan, me sorprendí al ver la seriedad con la cual Suzuya rechazó la propuesta de la división II, pensé que aceptaría, después de todo es su trabajo, aún no han llegado a una resolución, la idea donde yo era la carnada era la más viable pero después de la intervención de Suzuya y Haise, los demás involucrados ya no estaban tan seguros, así que esta discusión continua.

Ahora mismo me dirijo al campo de entrenamiento con Akira, ya no me golpeo tanto como antes pero sigo siendo una principiante con el látigo (mi quinque), al paso que voy creo que nunca podre dominarlo.

Suspiro.

**\- ¿Y ese suspiro?, ni siquiera hemos llegado al campo de entrenamiento y ya estas cansada** \- Akira se ríe un poco.

**-No es eso, es solo que hay demasiadas cosas en mi cabeza.**

**-¿Como?.**

**-Empezando por la parte de que me quieren convertir en carne fresca y gratis para las Venecias, creo que de allí ya todo esta muy mal.**

**-No quiero apoyar a la división II, sobre todo porque no estoy de acuerdo con la mayoría de sus métodos, pero es cierto que sus planes no fracasan casi nunca**.

**-El pequeño detalle está en el "casi".**

Akira suspira, no sabia si era un suspiro de desaprobación hacia mi último comentario o si me estaba dando la razón.

**-Ya llegamos.**

Bajamos de su auto y nos dirigimos al la entrada. Al entrar comenzamos enseguida con el entrenamiento, debo decir que Akira es una maestra estricta pero enseña muy bien, sus entrenamientos lograban que hiciera todo el ejercicio que no había hecho en todo un año... o en toda mi vida. Durante toda la práctica Akira ve el reloj de vez en cuando, como si tuviera prisa en irse o tuviera algo importante que hacer a cierta hora, dadas las 6 de la tarde Akira se detiene.

**-Creo que por hoy es suficiente.**

Los días anteriores nuestras practicas terminaban hasta las 9 o 10 de la noche, prácticamente pasábamos casi todo el día practicando, solamente deteniéndonos para comer algo ligero.

**-¿Suficiente?, eso es extraño, usualmente nos vamos como a las 9.**

**-Sí, pero tu tienes una cena con Suzuya hoy ¿no es así?.**

**-¿Hoy?, ¿cena?, ¿con Suzuya?, ¿de donde sacaste eso?.**

**-Haise me dio el recado por la mañana, al parecer Suzuya le dijo eso.**

¡Ah!, que cosas, ahora soy parte de una cena a la que no sabia que estaba invitada, se que debería estar feliz porque es con Suzuya pero desde la vez que me dijo que era una gran amiga la verdad es que no hemos hablado mucho, de hecho solo hablábamos lo suficiente.

Akira y yo regresamos a mi apartamento para que me cambiara y me bañara, ya que mi ropa era deportiva y estaba sudada por el entrenamiento, al terminar nos dirigimos al edificio de la CCG, al llegar, entramos y nos dirigimos a la oficina de Suzuya.

**-¿Nerviosa?.**

**-¿Por que lo estaría?.**

**-No lo sé, me imaginaba que tu y Suzuya tenían algo.**

**-¿Eh? claro que no, solo somos amigos** \- Akira me ve fijamente y sonrie un poco.

**-Ya veo, así que es unilateral.**

Mi cara se puso roja, ¿acaso era tan fácil de leer o era una conspiración del destino para hacerme sentir peor por el hecho de que Suzuya solo me como una amiga?. Akira me sonrie.

**-Tranquila, no es tan unilateral como piensas.**

**-¿Eh? ¿a que te refier...**

**-Akira, (T/N)** \- Haise nos grita mientras nos saluda.

Claro Haise, buen momento para venir a interrumpir.

**-Hola Haise** \- lo saludo con una cara de pocos amigos, se que el no intentaba interrumpir, pero iba a preguntar algo importante, algo que Akira sabia y yo no.

**-(T/N), Suzuya te está esperando en su oficina.**

**-Sí, debería ir, los veo después**.

Comienzo a caminar sola hacia la oficina de Suzuya mientra Akira y Haise se quedan hablando juntos. Llego a la oficina de Suzuya y me quedo parada en la puerta, no la abro, no la toco, solo me quedo parada, no era tan fácil encarar a la persona que te rechazo y que aún te sigue gustando pero la verdad quería saber que era eso de la cena de la cual yo no estaba enterada.

Me armo de valor y curiosidad, más de curiosidad que de valor pero da igual , ya había tocado a puerta, espero unos segundo y Hanbee abre la puerta y me deja pasar, al parecer solo están el y Suzuya en la oficina.

**-(T/N)** \- Suzuya me sonríe y me mira con eso bellos ojos color escarlata, tal vez estoy exagerando pero son los ojos que más me gustan en el mundo, más que los míos incluso, instintivamente sonrío.

**-Hola Suzuya.**

**-Supongo que Akira ya te dijo porque estas aquí.**

**-Me hablo de una cena, de la cual yo no sabia que estuviera invitada** \- Suzuya sonríe.

**-Los planes inesperados son mejores ¿no lo crees?.**

**-...Bueno.**

**-De acuerdo, vamonos, Hanbee sigue con la investigación.**

Sin darme oportunidad de responder Suzuya sale de la oficina y yo lo sigo.

**-Que les vaya bien, cuídese señorita (T/N)** \- Volteo y me despido con la mano, apresuro el paso para no perder a Suzuya.

Al salir del edificio Suzuya pide un taxi y ambos subimos en el. Si hablamos de situaciones incomodas esta es una de ellas, yo en silencio y Suzuya mirando por la ventana como si nada, ¿acaso no se sentía incomodo, con la chica que rechazo?, la verdad no lo comprendía.

El trayecto hasta el restaurante fue eterno o bueno eso me pareció a mi, por suerte habíamos llegado ya al restaurante, se veía que era caro pero no parecía necesitarse ropa formal para entrar así que simplemente seguí a Suzuya, al parecer tenia una reserva, lo cual me sorprendió ya que por lo que llevaba de conocer a Suzuya no me imaginaba que el haría reservas, más bien me esperaba algo no tan planeado.

Fuimos a nuestra mesa, nos sentamos y Suzuya me dijo que pidiera lo que quisiera, el pagaba, pedimos nuestra comida y bebida y esperamos a que estuviera lista.

**\- ¿Te sientes bien (T/N)?.**

**-¿Eh? sí, me siento bien, ¿por qué la pregunta?.**

**\- Te ves un poco cansada, ¿Los entrenamientos con Akira son difíciles?.**

**\- Sí, no sabes cuanto, el viernes...** \- De alguna manera empece a contarle todo lo que Akira me hacia hacer, los momentos buenos y malos, cuando me di cuanta ya había empezado a hablar normalmente, se me había olvidado la sensación de incomodidad, era una de las cosas que me gustaba de estar con Suzuya, la facilidad que tenia para hablar libremente sobre lo que me pasaba, sobre lo que sentía y pensaba.

Trajeron nuestra comida y comenzamos a comer, mientras comíamos seguíamos hablando sobre muchas cosas, aunque yo era la que hablaba más.

**-¡Ah! estoy llena, gracias por invitarme Suzuya** \- Suzuya me sonrió.

**\- Esta bien, pensaba que debías extrañar salir sin tener que estarte cuidando a ti misma a cada segundo.**

Lo mire fijamente y parpadee, era cierto, todo el trayecto hasta acá ni siquiera pensé en Venecia, ni en mis problemas, era bonito no pensar en eso tan siquiera por un momento. Sonreí sinceramente.

**-Tienes razón, se siente muy bien no estar preocupada por que un ghoul este persiguiéndome tan siquiera por un rato, gracias Suzuya.**

**-Cuando esto acabe podrás disfrutar más momentos como este** \- "Contigo", es lo que quería decir pero me arrepentiría después de hacerlo así que mejor me quede callada.

**-Espero que sí** \- Nos quedamos callados por un rato, viéndonos fijamente entre nosotros, no sabia en lo que pensaba Suzuya pero mis ojos estaban fijados en su boca, y no porque lo quisiera besar, bueno tal vez, pero eso no era el núcleo de mi atención en ese momento, sino el hilo rojo que estaba en sus labios, sin darme cuenta estire mi mano y toque los labios de Suzuya.

**-Que bonito, no le había dado tanto importancia antes pero al verlos de más cerca, son realmente hermosos** \- No me había dado cuenta de mis acciones, hasta que la voz de Suzuya hizo que me diera cuenta de ellas.

**-Gracias.**

Me sobresalte, si que tenia poco tacto, tocar sus labios como si nada, bien hecho (T/N).

**\- Perdón, no me di cuenta de lo que hacia.**

**-Esta bien** \- Suzuya sonrió - **ya son las 10 deberíamos volver, tu debes dormir ya que tienes entrenamiento con Akira mañana y yo debe seguir trabajando.**

**-¡Cierto! hehe, sí, será mejor que nos vayamos.**

Suzuya pago la cuenta y pidió un taxi, me llevo a casa y después el se dirigió al edificio de la CCG.

Es cierto que tocar sus labios fue muy vergonzoso pero definitivamente no me arrepentía de haberlo hecho, la textura de los hermosos hilos rojos y sus labios era algo que ni en sueños me hubiera podido imaginar, esperaba que nunca se me olvidara como se sentía.

Algo de lo que estaba segura era de que no podía olvidar a Suzuya, por el contrario creo que lo quería cada vez más, en definitiva si esto acababa, me iba a sentir muy mal...

_..._

_Azúcar...Lunes:_

_Y me enamoro más._

_Palabras clave: Cena, Labios, Hilo._

_..._

* * *

Muy bien hasta aquí el capitulo, fue un poco más largo que el anterior, la verdad estoy enojada porque ya había terminado el capitulo y se fue la luz y perdí todo mi progreso y ¡ah! me sentí tan frustrada por perder lo que había escrito, al final lo tuve que reescribir, había otras escenas pero mejor las deje para el próximo capitulo.

Gracias por su apoyo, de verdad lo aprecio, denle like, corazones, dejen comentarios y reviews.

Gracias por leer.


	11. Azúcar y graves fallos

Chicas hoy les traigo un capítulo emocionante, les aviso que ya solo quedan como 6 capítulos para que termine el fanfic (aproximadamente, si se me ocurren más cosas o corto escenas pueden ser un poco más o un poco menos).

Notas: (T/N) Tu nombre, (T/A) Tu apellido

* * *

**Azúcar y graves fallos**

**Miércoles**

Habían pasado 2 días desde la cena con Suzuya, bueno para ser precisa como un día y medio, estaba acostada en mi cama pensando en los recuerdos de esa cena, pensar en esto se había convertido en mi actividad favorita desde el momento en el que sucedió, aparte mis ojos del techo y vi mi reloj, ya casi era hora de que Akira viniera a recogerme, íbamos a ir al edificio de la CCG porque me informarían de la resolución del plan de la División II, de alguna manera esperaba que el plan no tuviera que ver conmigo intentando escapar de las dos Venecias al mismo tiempo.

Di un largo suspiro y me levante de la cama, tome una ducha y me cambie, ese día no tenia entrenamiento así que había decidido ponerme un conjunto de pantalones negros del tipo entubado, una blusa color guinda con una calavera negra al frente, me puse unos botines negros y me dirigí a la cocina a buscar algo de desayunar, como no podía estar sola mucho tiempo debido a mis anteriores encuentros con Venecia, Akira a veces me llevaba a comprar lo que necesitara después de entrenar.

Al entrar a la cocina me prepare unos huevos revueltos, pan tostado y un licuado de chocolate, tal vez no eran horas de estar tomando chocolate pero no me importaba hoy tenia ganas de tomar algo dulce en el desayuno, termine de desayunar y me dirigí al baño a lavarme los dientes, mientras me lavaba los dientes el timbre sonó, debía ser Akira, me enjuague rápidamente la boca y salí corriendo hacia la puerta.

**-Ya voy**\- Grite mientras iba hacia la puerta, mire por la mirilla de la puerta y vi que efectivamente era Akira, abrí la puerta.

**-Te tardaste.**

**-Sí, estaba lavándome los dientes ¿nos vamos?**

**-Sí.**

Tome mis llaves y mi cartera, salimos de mi departamento, cerré la puerta y nos dirigimos a su coche.

El camino fue silencioso, no había tanto bullicio en la ciudad, ni tanto trafico, ni nada por el estilo así que prácticamente llegamos muy rápido a la CCG, subimos al lugar donde seria la junta, al llegar ya había gente allí, al parecer de la división II pero no parecía que Haise ni Suzuya estuvieran aún en el lugar. Esperamos 10 minutos, al parecer iba a comenzar la junta, justo antes de que empezara Haise, Suzuya y Hanbee entraron al lugar, Suzuya me dirigió una sonrisa y Haise me saludo con la mano, la junta comenzó.

...

La junta llego a su fin, debo decir que no estaba preparada para lo que me dijeron, al parecer los esfuerzos de Suzuya y de Haise por mantenerme fuera de esto fueron nulos, el plan se efectuaría hoy por la noche y yo seria la carnada.

Me quede ahí sentada en la silla, mientras la gente iba saliendo del lugar, estaba analizando todo lo que iba a tener que hacer, y también intentando controlar mis nervios, la ultima vez que me encontré con Venecia casi quedo sorda y me dejo un moretón lo suficientemente doloroso que no quería volver a tener. Pensaba en lo que podría pasarme esta vez, ¿una pierna rota, un brazo o algo peor?.

**-(T/N) no te preocupes, estaremos allí y te protegeremos, ademas los planes de la división II no suelen fallar** \- Voltee hacia donde provenía la voz, era Haise, dulce como siempre, pero sus palabras no me daban ninguna esperanza, aunque debía agradecerle por las palabras de aliento.

**-Gracias Haise.**

**-Ademas si te encuentras en un problema ahora tienes una quinque, no estarás desprotegida esta vez- **esta vez fue el turno de Akira para hablar.

Akira tenia razón, ya no era la misma de antes, ahora podía defenderme, no completamente bien pero al menos esperaba no quedarme parada como una inútil mientras me herían.

**-Tienes razón Akira** \- le sonreí.

**-(T/N) te protegeremos y asesinaremos a Venecia, después de todo es nuestro trabajo** \- voltee, ahora era Suzuya quien hablaba,mientras le quitaba la envoltura a una paleta de dulce.

**-Gra...** -antes de poder decir algo más Suzuya metió la paleta en mi boca sin previo aviso y empezó a caminar hacia la salida.

**-Tenemos que prepararnos, te vemos en unas horas (T/N), Akira te ayudará a prepararte-** después de decir eso Suzuya salio del lugar.

...

Eran aproximadamente las 8 p.m., ya había oscurecido, estaba sola esperando a que Akira terminara de prepararse, yo traía mi ropa normal, bueno básicamente había cambiado mi pantalón entubado por una falta negra, al principio no sabia porque Akira me quiso poner una falda, después descubrí que era para ocultar mi quinque debajo de la falda, era parecido al que usaban los policías para tener el arma en el muslo pero este era para sostener mi quinque, que era parecido a un látigo, curiosamente, como la falda tenia mucho vuelo no se notaba que llevaba algo bajo ella.

El plan básicamente consistía en quedarme sola, primero que nada, discutiría con Akira y luego correria hasta un edificio para escapar de Akira, éste estaría vació y habría agentes de la CCG en puntos estratégicos dentro, al parecer Venecia me tenia bien vigilada, así que me seguiría en ese momento en el que me quedara sola. No me parecía que fuera a funcionar, pero nada perdía con intentarlo.

Eran las 8:30 p.m. todos estaban en sus posiciones, yo y Akira estábamos en el supermercado "comprando" cosas que necesitaba, el plan empezó, discutimos sobre que ya no podría salir de casa porque era muy peligroso, yo le decía que no me quedaría como la princesa atrapada en la torre, blah blah blah, en ese momento termine la discusión y me fui corriendo, salí del supermercado, Akira me seguía gritando que no me fuera, corrí hacia el edificio y entre, hasta el momento no había nada anormal, en la recepción del edificio me detuve a tomar aire, no parecía que hubiera funcionado el plan, pero igual seguí con el, me adentre más en el edificio, probablemente esperaría a que estuviera mas lejos de la salida para atacar, llegue al tercer piso y nada, cuando estaba dispuesta a bajar las escaleras para salir y decirles que el plan fallo me detuve en seco.

Sudaba frío, ya lo había visto antes pero siempre me sorprendía como si fuera la primera vez, ahí en la penumbra de las escaleras se encontraba Venecia mirándome fijamente, no se si era la original o el otro, ahora empezaba la otra parte del plan tenia que llegar a una de las salas en las que están los de la CCG, o también podía gritar sino tenia mas alternativa, sí gritar sonaba genial, justo cuando iba a correr y gritar algo me detuvo y me cubrió la boca.

**-Vamos (T/N) no intentes escapar, tus amigos de la CCG de este piso, del primero y del segundo, y no creo que los de los pisos más altos se hayan dado siquiera cuenta de que estoy aquí o que los demás están muertos, así que hazme un favor y no huyas o me veré en la penosa necesidad de romperte las piernas.**

De cerca su voz sonaba realmente escalofriante, sabia que su amenaza era real, realmente estaba en problemas.

_..._

_Azúcar...Miércoles:_

_A veces los planes fallan_

_Palabras clave: Fallo, Venecia, Problemas._

_..._

* * *

Bueno, aquí se acaba el capitulo, si, lo sé me volví a tardar pero ya es la última semana de clases y la próxima es de finales así que cuando este de vacaciones probablemente haya capitulo cada semana :D, bueno los veo después, dejen reviews, corazones, likes, follows, comentarios, eso me haría muy feliz.

Gracias por leer . :)


	12. Azúcar y traición

¡Hola!, vengo con el regalo de navidad atrasado, disfruten el capitulo.

Notas: (T/N) Tu nombre, (T/A) Tu apellido

* * *

**Azúcar y traición**

**Miércoles**

Venecia me tenia agarrada por la muñeca y me cubría la boca a la vez con su kagune, sabia que era capaz de romperme las piernas fácilmente pero no por nada había entrenado.

**-Supongo que nuestro pequeño juego acabo (T/N) por fin te tengo, ahora solo vamonos, no te resistas, es inútil, nadie vendrá a ayudarte como lo dije antes-** Mientras Venecia seguía hablando lentamente acerque mi mano a mi falda y saque de debajo de ella mi quinque, gire mi cuerpo como pude y ataque su kagune, primero el que me cubría la boca y después el que me sostenía por la muñeca, me soltó.

**-Maldita perra** -Dirigió su kagune hacia mi.

No lograría escapar de Venecia fácilmente, aunque me haya liberado, así que decidí gritar era mi única opción.

**-¡Suzuya!**

Después de gritar comencé a correr hacia el piso de arriba, el kagune de Venecia estaba acercándose a mi, tomo mi tobillo y me hizo caer, use mi quinque, la cual no solté ni por un segundo, para liberarme de nuevo, oí pasos, la CCG estaba movilizándose, era bueno escucharlo eso hacia que ya no me sintiera sola contra una fuerza que obviamente no podía vencer, seguí subiendo las escaleras, por lo menos tenia que llegar al cuarto piso, mientras subía podía ver como pasaban agentes de la CCG al lado de mi, iban hacia a bajo, hacia donde estaba Venecia.

Personalmente ahora respeto más a la CCG, realmente son gente con mucho valor, tener que combatir contra ghouls la mayoría de su vida era impresionante, solo había estado atacando a Venecia por menos de 2 minutos y mis piernas temblaban sin control, un minuto más en frente Venecia y definitivamente mis rodillas no hubieran aguantado.

Tome una bocanada de aire y seguí subiendo, no sabia si Suzuya había bajado o Haise, lo único que tenia en mi mente era alejarme lo más que pudiera de Venecia.

Llegue al septimo piso, me faltaba el aire, decidí ya no subir más pisos, empece a adentrarme en el sexto piso, llegue a lo que parecía una sala de estar, era muy amplia, vi un sofá y me senté en él, tal vez no era justo dejarles todo el trabajo a la CCG pero sinceramente no tenia los conocimientos ni la fuerza para pararme en frente de Venecia ahora mismo, voltee a ver mi muñeca, por la adrenalina del momento no sentía ningún dolor pero ahora sí, me sorpendia que Venecia no me hubiera roto la muñeca.

**-Ah, quiero que todo esto acabe ya**\- Voltee hacia la izquierda, había una enorme ventanal, podía ver gran parte de la ciudad desde allí-** Estoy tan cansada.**

No podía apartar mis ojos de la vista de la ciudad, ojala no estuviera siento perseguida por un ghoul, me pregunto cuando las cosas se tornaron así, las preguntas que me hacia todos los días eran: ¿Por qué a mi? ¿por qué yo?, digo, hay miles de personas allá afuera en la ciudad y a mi me tenían que pasar estas cosas, solo quería vivir mi vida como cualquiera, terminar mi carrera, trabajar, tener dinero, disfrutar mi vida, vivir...

Suspire.

Podía escuchar el bullicio que venia de los pisos de abajo, seguía viendo el ventanal.

Crick... Crick... ¡CRACK!.

Me levante apresuradamente del sofá, el ventanal estaba roto, un tentáculo o algo parecido lo había roto y estaba agarrándose del piso, al siguiente segundo Venecia entro por el ventanal que había roto.

**\- ¡Mierda!, ¿acaso no puedo tener un segundo para recobrar fuerzas?**\- corrí en la dirección por la que vine pero Venecia ya estaba dirigiendo su kagune hacia mi, antes de que me lograra golpear algo la paro, voltee a ver lo que la paro, una guadaña y el que la portaba era Suzuya.

Suzuya y Venecia estaban peleando, pero seguía oyendo bullicio que venia de los pisos inferiores lo cual significaba que la otra Venecia también estaba en el edificio, seguí mi camino hacia las escaleras, si me quedaba allí me convertiría en un estorbo para Suzuya, justo cuando iba acercándome a las escaleras oí mucho ruido, parte de la escalera fue destruida y dos agentes de la CCG fueron lanzados contra ella, voltee hacia el lugar de donde venían, Venecia estaba allí.

No había escapatoria, tenia una Venecia de un lado y la otra del otro lado, ademas de que mi ruta de escape ya no existía.

Piensa (T/N), piensa, ¿hacia donde puedo ir?.

Venecia volteo su mirada hacia mi, no tenia más tiempo para pensar , corrí hacia donde estaba Suzuya, la otra Venecia venia detrás de mi, no se si había más agentes de la CCG detrás de ella pero no me interesaba en ese momento, se me había acabado las ideas y definitivamente no quería morir.

Volví a donde estaban Suzuya y la otra Venecia peleando, ahora que lo pensaba bien tal vez no era una buena idea traer a las dos Venecias para acá, la otra Venecia estaba pisándome los talones, en mi intentó de escapar entre en el rango de ataque de la kagune de la otra Venecia, Venecia me tomo con uno de los tentáculos de su kagune por el tobillo y me subió al aire.

**-¿Por qué no te quedas quieto?, si me sigues atacando puede que la hieras**\- Veía todo de cabeza, no podía enfocar bien, al tenerme agarrada por el tobillo solamente había quedado de cabeza, no podía ver bien pero al parecer Suzuya había detenido su ataque, era comprensible, conmigo en medio era muy probable que me hiriera a mi antes que a Venecia.

Intenté enfocar a Suzuya pero cuando intente hacerlo sentí como era jalada bruscamente, ¿acaso no había dejado de atacar Suzuya?, intenté ver que es lo que estaba pasando, la otra Venecia había atacado a la Venecia que me tenia suspendida en el aire, la Venecia ataco el kagune de la otra logrando cortar el tentáculo que me tenia suspendida en el aire, caí al suelo inmediatamente, golpee el piso, no sentía mi mano izquierda, probablemente estaba rota, bueno, era mejor que romperme el cuello. Voltee a ver la pelea, las dos Venecias seguían peleando entre sí, vi a Suzuya, estaba acercándose a mi pero una de las Venecias se dio cuenta y lo ataco, era una batalla campal, todos contra todos.

En medio de la pelea una de las Venecias uso su kagune para intentar golpear a la otra Venecia, en su intento por esquivar el golpe su mascara salio volando.

Podía ver la cara de una de las Venecias, era una cara familiar, me sentía traicionada.

Era Arid.

_..._

_Azúcar...Miércoles:_

_Arid..._

_Palabras clave:Traición._

_..._

* * *

Aquí acaba el capitulo, también va a haber regalo de año nuevo, atrasado por algunos días xD pero va a haber.

Denle like, corazones, dejen comentarios y reviews, eso me haría muy feliz :D.

Gracias por leer.


	13. Azúcar y un funeral

¡Chicas!, he vuelto con otro nuevo capitulo, en mis cuentas ya solo falta capítulos mas para llegar al final :D, así que no desesperen, de verdad agradezco su apoyo.

¡Una noticia! la historia tiene una nueva portada gracias a WenAsahina que es un amor de persona y la hizo con mucho amor y trabajo, este capitulo va dedicado a ella, gracias Wen.

Notas: (T/N) Tu nombre, (T/A) Tu apellido

* * *

**Azúcar y un funeral**

**Miércoles**

Arid, mi mejor amiga, la persona que siempre me apoyo, me ayudo, me consoló... estaba allí, sus ojos no eran sus bellos ojos de siempre, su iris era rojo y lo que restaba del ojo era negro, claramente... eran los ojos de un ghoul.

Arid me volteo a ver, nuestras miradas se encontraron, la mía triste y decepcionada, la de ella asustada, fue solo un breve momento ya que tuvo que esquivar un ataque de Suzuya.

Las ideas se arremolinaban en mi cabeza, ni siquiera sentía el dolor de mi brazo en ese momento.

\- **(T/N), sé que estas decepcionada, pero no te quedes como idiota allí, ese tipo te va a atrapar, vuelve en tus sentidos y ¡escapa!** \- Era Arid, me estaba hablando a mi - **Yo sé que probablemente no te importe ahora mismo lo que diga pero por favor, huye.**

Parpadee un par de veces, tenia razón, debía escapar pero... ¿y si era una trampa y tenia aliados en alguna parte del edificio y me atrapaban?, no es como si tuviera muchos lugares a los cuales escapar, con las escaleras destruidas estábamos casi confinados aquí.

Me levante, probablemente podría ser una trampa pero... por más que quisiera era casi imposible no hacerle caso a Arid, después de todo siempre fue mi amiga y sus ojos de preocupación hacían que dudara de que me hubiera traicionado.

Respiré hondo, ahora sentía el dolor de mi brazo muy claramente, una de las peores sensaciones que sentí en toda mi vida, voltee a ver a Suzuya, no parecía tener problemas para esquivar los golpes de las Venecias, de hecho le había hecho varias heridas a las dos pero la que estaba en peor estado era Arid.

Me acerque al pasillo con cuidado, me alejaría lo más que pudiera de allí por lo menos.

-**¡Como si fuera a dejarte escapar!**\- grito Venecia, la cual se había separado de la pelea he iba hacia mi, antes de que llegará Suzuya se interpuso entre los dos

-**¡Como si fuera dejarte que te la lleves!**

Suzuya bloqueaba todos los ataques de Venecia con su Quinque, se veía que era un experto en esto, por supuesto, era un prodigio de la CCG, intenté escabullirme una vez más hacia el pasillo, unas cosas parecidas a agujas pasaron en frente de mi y se clavaron en la pared, voltee a ver el lugar de donde venían, algo extraño salia por encima de los hombros de Venecia, de allí habían venido las agujas, recordé que alguna vez Haise me contó que había Ghouls que tenían dos tipos de kagune a la vez, Venecia era de ese tipo de Ghouls.

-**Si no puedo capturarte por lo menos puedo asesinarte.**

Vi agujas acercándose a mi, a Suzuya intentando detenerlo con su quinque pero Venecia lo tenia firmemente ocupado con su otro kagune, aunque intentará esquivarlas no lo lograría iban demasiado rápido, cerré mis ojos esperando el impacto, tal vez era lo mejor, así ya nadie más tendría que sacrificar su vida, pasaron los segundos y nada.

**-No te des por vencida de tu vida tan rápido.**

Abrí mis ojos, Arid estaba frente a mi, estaba sangrando demasiado.

-**No te rindas, no aún (T/N)**

Arid se volteo y se dirigió a atacar de nuevo a Venecia, vi su espalda, estaba completamente cubierta por agujas de color negro, Ataco a Venecia y Suzuya también la atacó, Suzuya le hizo una gran herida a lo alrgo del pecho de Venecia pero era una herida superficial, Arid clavo su kagune en la parte derecha de su pecho, Venecia escupió sangre pero parecía que el kagune de Arid no se clavo en su corazón sino que logro pasar muy cerca de él pero no lo hirió.

En un intento desesperado por quitarse a Arid de encima, Venecia ataco con su kagune y lo clavo por completo en el estomago de Arid, podía ver desde donde estaba como el kagune entraba por su abdomen y salia por su espalda.

-**Malditos** \- Venecia retrocedió unos cuantos pasos y cayo al vació, por la misma ventana por la que entro cayo.

-**¡Arid!-** grite y camine hacia ella, ella había caído al piso y no se movía.

Llegue a su lado, la voltee para que viera hacia a mi, Suzuya estaba atento a cada movimiento que hacia Arid pero no me dijo nada cuando me acerque a ella, comencé a llorar aunque me hubiera traicionado aún era mi mejor amiga.

-**(T/N) no llores, esto tenia que pasar alguna vez.**

-**No, Arid, te pondrás bien, ¿sí?** \- Arid negó con la cabeza y tosió sangre.

**-Te voy a contar una historia (T/N), no quiero que la olvides, Arid era una niña que no podía comprender porque tenia que matar gente para sobrevivir, por que ella no sentía nada al devorarlos, ella creció y siempre estuvo triste y enojada en su corazón, no podía dejar de preguntarse ¿por qué a mi?, ella solo quería vivir como todos los demás, ella intentaba e intentaba escapar de ese lugar infernal, de ese destino que no podía cambiar pero no podía, ella vio una luz dentro de ese destino, tuvo esperanzas una vez más, esa luz fue lo que la ayudo a soportar todo, por esa luz Arid podría hacer lo que fuera, la protegería, la cuidaría y la amaría, por darle calidez a ese destino que siempre odio.**

Comencé a llorar más fuerte, sabia de que hablaba, esa luz era yo.

**\- No estés triste, ahora finalmente puedo escapar, es bueno que tu seas la última persona a la que veré** \- Arid también lloraba- **Gracias (T/N), gracias por todo (T/N), Suzuya por favor cuídala, nos veremos en alguna otra ocasión (T/N).**

Me miro a los ojos, apretó mi mano, las últimas frases que dijo se entrecortaban por la sangre que tosía.

**-Adiós, mi más grande amiga, eres lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado en esta vida.**

Y con eso su vida se extinguió.

**-¡No!, Arid, ¿Por qué?**

Comencé a llorar a mares, mares y mares de lagrimas caían de mis ojos. Mi mejor amiga ya no estaba en este mundo.

Suzuya me abrazo por detrás, no me había dado cuenta de cuando se movió, empece a llorar más mientras Suzuya me consolaba. Hoy mi mundo se pintaba de gris.

_..._

_Azúcar...Miércoles:_

_Una muerte, un funeral, espero nos volvamos a encontrar._

_Palabras clave: Muerte._

_..._

* * *

¿Qué tal quedo el capitulo?, un poco triste si, ya vamos llegando al final, los próximos capítulos tienen mucho amor por parte de Suzuya, espero les haya gustado, son las mejores.

Aprecio mucho su apoyo, denle like, corazones, dejen comentarios y reviews, estrellitas y demás, eso me haría muy feliz.

Gracias por seguir la historia. 3


	14. Azúcar y emotividad

He vuelto con otro capítulo de este hermoso fic , estoy muy emocionada por el capítulo de hoy porque tiene una escena que skasdksad quería meter desde que se me vino la idea del fic, de verdad, de verdad quería meterla y hoy por fin pude, debo decir que nunca se me ha hecho fácil escribir a Suzuya porque... no sé siento que es de esos personajes que no sabes que piensan así que ahí me tienen 2 horas volviendo a ver el manga en todas las escenas que sale Suzuya para intentar comprender su personalidad, a veces sale, a veces no pero sigo esforzándome.

Sin más que decir, las dejo con el capítulo, disfrútenlo tanto como yo disfrute escribiéndolo.

* * *

**Azúcar y emotividad.**

**Lunes**

Desperté mirando hacia el techo, blanco, un olor parecido al desinfectante o a una mezcla de medicamentos, ¡oh! sí, reconocía este olor y ese techo, estaba en el hospital, como llegue allí no lo sabia, lo único que recordaba era estar fuertemente aferrada a Suzuya llorando desconsoladamente y después de eso mis recuerdos se volvían borrosos hasta llegar al punto en que no había nada más que recordar, intenté levantarme pero de alguna manera sentía una incomodidad en mi brazo izquierdo que no me permitía apoyarme en el para levantarme, voltee a ver mi brazo, no sé como no lo había notado, estaba enyesado, un recuerdo volvió a mi, probablemente me lo rompí cuando Venecia me dejó caer, sí, esa era la respuesta más lógica, olvide el asunto de mi brazo izquierdo, decidí apoyarme en el derecho para levantarme y poder sentarme en la cama.

Ya sentada pude observar que estaba en una habitación individual, unas maquinas a mis lados, probablemente midiendo mis signos vitales, parees blancas, demasiado blanco para mi gusto en esa habitación. El sonido de la puerta me saco de mi minuciosa inspección a mi habitación, voltee hacia ella y vi a Hanbee entrar junto con el doctor.

**-Señorita (T/A), ya está despierta**\- Hanbee me sonreía sutilmente como de costumbre, le devolví la sonrisa.

**-Sí, que bueno verte Hanbee** \- Me alegraba ver a alguien que conociera, hubiera sido peor estar sola con el doctor, tal vez estaba siendo paranoica pero cuando un ghoul está detrás de tu vida era simplemente inevitable no serlo.

**-Señorita (T/A), soy el doctor Kei Itoi, le haré unas pruebas para ver como sigue su estado y ver que tan pronto la podemos dar de alta, ¿de acuerdo?**

Asentí con la cabeza, mientras más pronto supiera que tan grave estaba más mejor.

**-Esperare afuera hasta que el doctor termine señorita (T/A).**

**-Sí, Hanbee** \- Le sonreí una última vez antes de que saliera de la habitación.

El doctor comenzó a examinarme, vio cuanto podía mover mi brazo izquierdo, preguntaba cosas como cuanto me dolía, examinaba si el otro brazo se movía bien, examino mi abdomen el cual tenia algunos moretones pero nada grave, lo que me sorprendió fue ver mis piernas, estaban vendadas, no lo sabia hasta ese momento que el doctor me examino, lo que más me preocupo no fue que estuvieran vendadas sino lo que vi cuando me quito las vendas para examinar, grandes heridas que apenas estaban cerrando, como si tuviera hoyos en las piernas, iban desde mis tobillos hasta las partes altas de mis muslos, al rededor de estas había grandes moretones, mis piernas ya no tenían su color natural era mayormente rojo, morado y en algunas partes era casi negro, tampoco recordaba nada de eso, necesitaba preguntarle a Hanbee para que me diera explicaciones.

**-Al parecer tu brazo derecho esta muy bien, tu brazo izquierdo se está recuperando bien, tu abdomen sanara en pocos días, tus piernas me preocupan un poco, no se ve mucha mejoría en ellas pero puedes moverlas lo cual es una buena señal, en general estas mejorando, eso es bueno, tal vez te demos de alta en dos o tres semanas dependiendo de como se recuperen tus piernas y tu brazo izquierdo, deberías caminar un poco llevas 2 semanas y media en cama, te hará bien.**

Dicho esto, el doctor salió y al parecer se quedó hablando un rato con Hanbee, después de esto Hanbee volvió a entrar a la habitación.

**-El doctor me lo contó, me alegro que esté mejorando señorita.**

**-Sí, umm... no recuerdo mucho que paso después de que la otra Venecia escapará, ¿puedes contarme?**

**-Por supuesto, aunque tendrá que preguntarle los detalles al jefe Suzuya, antes de que llegáramos al piso en el que ustedes se encontraban Suzuya ya te estaba cargando inconsciente, te llevo directamente a que te atendieran.**

**-Ya veo, ¿y las Venecias?**

**-Encontramos a una de ellas en el piso donde tu y Suzuya estaban, la otra intento escapar y la perseguimos pero no logramos atraparla.**

**-¿Hubo muchas bajas?**

**-En realidad no, las únicas bajas que hubo fue cuando Venecia escapo y heridos cuando la otra Venecia destruyo las escaleras** \- Lo vi con sorpresa.

**-Pero Venecia me dijo que había asesinado a todos los de los pisos debajo de nosotros.**

**-Mintió, no asesino a ninguno, probablemente porque si lo hubiera hecho hubiera sido más difícil para el acercarse a ti, era más fácil ser sigiloso.**

**-Que alivio**\- Mi conciencia ahora estaba más limpia, me sentía menos culpable-** umm... de casualidad ¿sabes como me hice estas heridas en las piernas?**

**-No sé los detalles como ya lo dije pero en la junta que tuvimos sobre Venecia el jefe Suzuya nos hablo del otro kagune de Venecia, un kagune tipo Ukaku con forma de espinas negras, muy probablemente te hirió con eso y no lo habías notado hasta ahora.**

**\- Debo estar realmente medicada para no sentir el dolor de mis piernas, se ve que son heridas profundas.**

**\- Pues sí le están dando muchas medicinas, si es a lo que se refiere, el doctor me dijo que necesitaba caminar, hay un lugar al que me gustaría llevarla, aquí dentro del hospital.**

**-¿Un lugar?, claro.**

Llamamos a la enfermera para que me quitara el suero y los cables que tenia para monitoreo, al parecer ya estaba al tanto de que necesitaba caminar, no tenia permiso de salir del hospital pero podía caminar un poco por éste.

Hanbee y yo nos encaminamos hacia donde el quería llevarme, caminábamos lentamente debido a que al parecer no podía mover mis piernas tan bien como normalmente, íbamos platicando sobre lo que se había dicho en la junta, al parecer calificaron la operación como un éxito por tener un bajo numero de muertes y una Venecia derrotada, nos detuvimos frente a una puerta, Hanbee la abrió y me dejo entrar primero, después entro él cerrando la puerta.

Claramente estábamos en una habitación para pacientes del hospital, vi la cama, en ella yacía un hombre de unos 30 años o un poco más de edad, conectado a muchas maquinas, suponía que las maquinas lo mantenían vivo.

**-Hola, Clase Especial Shinohara, hoy he venido con compañía, tal vez no la conozca, su nombre es (T/N) (T/A).**

Silencio, no sabia cual era la condición de esa persona pero asumía que estaba en coma.

**-Es un placer conocerlo** \- Hice una reverencia, aunque sabia que no obtendría una respuesta, de alguna manera sentía que debía mostrar mis respetos a esa persona - **¿Él es un investigador, Hanbee?**

**-Sí, fue un muy investigador y mentor, hasta que fue fatalmente herido en una batalla para suprimir al Búho, desde entonces ha estado en esté estado, su último compañero fue el jefe Suzuya.**

Ahora comprendía un poco porque me había traído aquí, Hanbee empezó a relatarme lo que paso durante la operación en el distrito 20, también me dijo que Suzuya se sentía mal por no haber podido proteger a Shinohara, tal vez yo no podía comprender completamente el sentimiento de Suzuya pero pienso que si estuviera en su lugar la culpa estaría carcomiendome por dentro, definitivamente no era algo que quisiera que él ni nadie experimentara, eso me ponía a pensar que no conocía nada de la historia de Suzuya, algo me decía que su historia no era algo normal pero de alguna u otra forma estaba deseosa de conocer más de él.

**-Tal vez no te lo dije hace rato (T/N) pero una de las razones por las cuales no recuperabas el conocimiento fue por la cantidad de sangre que perdiste por las heridas de tus piernas, en ese lapso de tiempo que no despertabas el jefe Suzuya iba a verte cuando tenia tiempo libre** \- Hanbee sonrió con dulzura, tal vez recordando lo que me estaba contando - **Traía libros de cuentos y te los leía, siempre tría libros diferentes, sobre jirafas y otros animales, a pesar de que estabas en cama y no podías ver las ilustraciones, él igual te las mostraba... ¿sabes? una de las razones por las que el clase especial termino en esté estado fue por la gran perdida de sangre que tuvo, no lo sé, tal vez el jefe estaba preocupado de que te pasara lo mismo.**

Lo miré muy sorprendida, no sabia que Suzuya había hecho por mi, supongo que era su forma de expresar su preocupación, debía agradecerle cuando lo viera.

**-Oye Hanbee ¿podrías dejarme unos minutos a solas con el clase especial?**

**-Por supuesto, la esperaré afuera para volver a su habitación, clase especial, me despido, volveré en otra ocasión**\- Dicho esto, Hanbee salió de la habitación.

**-Clase especial Shinohara, tal vez no conozca a Suzuya de mucho tiempo y tal vez no sea lo suficientemente fuerte para protegerlo como usted lo hizo pero creo que él tiene muchas cicatrices en su corazón, así que mientras este yo aquí y pueda hacerlo protegeré por lo menos su corazón, daré mi mejor esfuerzo, por él y por usted que lo protegió con su vida** \- Salieron unas cuantas lagrimas de mis ojos, intenté que no salieran más para que Hanbee no me oyera sollozar- **Se lo prometo, descanse clase especial, volveré en otro momento.**

Limpie mis ojos y mis mejillas con mi brazo derecho, hice una reverencia y me dirigí hacia la puerta, abrí la puerta y salí de la habitación, esperaba ver a Hanbee esperándome pero Hanbee no estaba allí, unos hermosos ojos rojos me miraban, allí estaba la persona a la que debía agradecer y a la que esperaba proteger, parado frente a mi estaba Suzuya Juuzou y me sonreía.

**-Veo que ya te sientes mejor.**

_..._

_Azúcar...Lunes:_

_Sí pudiera ser yo la que recibiera esas heridas y cicatrices por ti, con gusto las recibiría con tal de protegerte. _

_Palabras clave: Shinohara y Suzuya._

_..._

* * *

Bueno aquí se acaba el capítulo, no sé porque pero este debe ser de lejos uno de mis capítulos favoritos que he escrito, es que jnkjasd no lo sé, simplemente lo adoro, aún nos quedan unos tres o cuatro capítulos para acabar, no recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que escribí un capítulo tan largo como este, quería que supieran que Hanbee es amor :D, el próximo capítulo tendremos cosas lindas por parte de Suzuya y el regreso de Haise a los capítulos.

Preguntas:

¿Les gustaría que el próximo capitulo les diera algunas curiosidades de cuando escribo los capítulos?

¿Les gustaría que hiciera un capitulo extra desde el punto de vista de Hanbee y en tercera persona sobre lo que paso después de la muerte de Arid y que paso en el lapso de tiempo que estuvieron en el hospital sin conocimiento, con lujo de detalle?

Les agradezco mucho que sigan esté fanfic, saben que me hacen muy muy feliz.

Dejen reviews, comentarios, corazones, estrellas, follows, likes y todo lo que se les ocurra, eso me haría muy feliz.

Gracias por leer.


End file.
